Lily and James : The Untold Story
by Star19
Summary: Pre- OotP (At the mo.). The romance and laughter of Lily, James and their friends. Will they ever get together as everyone knows they should? CHAPTER 8 UPDATED Sorry for delay. The first chapter is dodgy, but carry on. It gets better I promise.
1. The Letter

Disclaimer I do not own any of the characters that you recognise. Dedication I dedicate this to my brother, for if it wasn't for him for him using the internet when I wanted to read other ffs, then I would never have written this. Note This is only my second story and so it probably will not be brilliant. Please R&R to give me ideas for the future. I have wanted to put my own ideas to Lily and James for ages, because, these are two unwritten characters by JK Rowling and so I can put my own spin on them. Chapter 1 will be when they meet and the start of first year. But from chapter 2 it will be from 5th year onwards.  
James and Lily:  
  
The Untold Story  
  
Chapter One - The Letter  
  
It was an August morning. The weather typical for the South of France maybe, but not London, that is to say, it was sunny. Lily Evans was lying in her bed, dozing, as is fitting for an eleven-year-old girl on her summer holidays, when suddenly, 'Lily. Post dear.' Lily jumped out of bed, and ran down the landing. 'Thanks Mum,' Said Lily, slightly breathlessly as she took the post off her mother. She had a couple of postcards off her friends and a weird letter : Miss L. Evans Second Bedroom on the right 3, Whithrington Street Essex, London. The writing was a sparkling green. 'Probably Jenni's idea of a joke' she thought. And she slit it open. Out fell the letter.  
  
Dear Miss Evans, (it read) We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 24 August. Yours sincerely,  
  
Minerva McGonagall Deputy Headmistress.  
  
'What on earth?' Exclaimed Lily outloud. 'What's wrong Lily dear?' Asked Mrs Evans. 'Mum, look!'  
  
As her mother looked at the letter, Lily looked in the envelope again, she pulled out two more sheets of. well, it wasn't paper, it was too thick. It was.. parchment, like she had read about in the historical novels she liked to read. 'Lily darling,' Said Mrs Evans. 'I'm so proud!' 'What? You don't think it's a joke?' ' No Lily. In fact. It seems deadly serious.' She pulled Lily into a hug. 'Now what else have you got?'  
  
Lily pulled out her other pieces of parchment. One was an equipment list. but, 'Mum! Where am I gonna get this stuff?' 'Let me see?', but then she got to the other piece, and reading it out loud: 'Miss Evans, As you are of muggle parentage, you may be wondering how you acquire such things as on the equipment list (here Lily nodded). These items may be obtained from Diagon Alley. To get there, at 10:30 on August 25th, by holding this letter, it will transport you there. Here you can buy your equipment. Also, on September 1st, you must take the 11o'clock train, from Platform 9 & ¾. I hope to meet you then, Minerva McGonagall Deputy Headmistress.'  
  
With that, Lily put down the paper and looked at her Mum. She had tears in her eyes, and as she blinked, fresh ones fell. 'Oh Lily, I'm SO proud.'  
  
The next day at 10:25, Lily and her parents were standing holding the letter. Her sister Petunia was standing watching. 'It's not going to work, you little freak.' She hissed at Lily. 'PETUNIA!!! Apologise, NOW!!!' 'NO! It's true. She is a freak.' And with that Petunia ran off sobbing. Mrs Evans looked after her sympathetically, but didn't dare follow in case she wasn't back in time. 'Don't worry darling,' she said to Lily, 'She's just jealous and feeling like we don't love her.'  
  
Just then, the ground seemed to start to move underneath them, and suddenly they were standing in a room, with a man in robes watching them. 'Mr and Mrs Evans and Lily,' he said in greeting, 'Please step outside and do any shopping, but be back at 4 o'clock. You can change your muggle money at Gringrotts.'  
  
The Evans' went outside and they were met with people milling around. 'Wow!' was the awestruck response that came from Lily. 'Well let's go and change you money, then we better go to and buy what's on your list.'  
  
They walked toward a big sign with the name on and Mr Evans changed his money. Then they looked a Lily's list. 'Right, well shall we go and get you robes then?' Asked Mrs Evans 'Yeah, why not.'  
  
They went into Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. Here Lily's parents were told to wait, while Lily was lead into a backroom, where a tape measure started taking her measurements. A couple of minutes later, another girl was lead in. 'Hi,' said the girl, 'I'm Arabella Figg.' 'I'm, Lily Evans.' 'You muggle-born then?' came the question, 'How did you.' 'Well, I'm magic aren't I?' At this, both girls burst out laughing. When their laughter had subsided and Lily was wiping away tears, (it wasn't really funny. It was just, well you know. the moment). 'No, seriously. It was just the way your parents were looking at everything, with a dazed expression on their faces.' 'Oh.'  
  
Just then the assistant cam back through, 'Right dearies, that's you two done.' As they left, Arabella turned to Lily, 'Hey, our parents can go and get a drink at the Leaky Cauldron, while we go and get our wands. I'll show you round!' Once they had talked to their parents, it was decided that Arabella and Lily would go and get their wands, whilst their parents went and got the rest of their stuff, thus giving the two girls chance to get to know each other.  
  
As they wondered over to 'Ollivanders; Makers of Fine Wands since 382 BC', Lily said to Arabella, 'So tell me about Hogwarts.' 'Right, well, I'll just tell you the basics, you can read the rest in 'Hogwarts: A History'.' Lily nodded. 'Well, Hogwarts is split into 4 houses, named after the founders, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slythein. and before you ask, there is a ceremony where you get placed into your house depending on your qualities. I'm not too sure but, I think, Ravenclaw are the clever people, not me then, Hufflepuff are hardworking and kind, Slytherin are basically evil, all the witches and wizards to come out of Slytherin have turned evil. And Gryffindor, which many claim is the best house, are brave etc.' 'What house do you want to be in?' asked Lily. 'Oh Gryffindor, of course. Ravenclaw wouldn't be too bad and maybe Hufflepuff.' At that they came to Ollivanders and Arabella held the door open for Lily to step in. A bell rang. There were two boys standing there, waiting as well, but Lily was looking up to the ceiling, to which thousands of narrow boxes were piled.  
  
Arabella had followed Lily into the shop, and on seeing her, the boy's expressions had turned from the curious expression they had previously held. One to recognition, and the other to a grin, 'Arabella Figg,' exclaimed the boy with the grin. At this Lily turned to study them. Both were handsome, even at 11, Lily recognised that. The one that had spoken had messy, sticking up black hair and wore glasses, whereas the other, had neater black hair which was shorter. 'James Potter.' Replied Arabella in a suprisingly exhausted voice. 'Lily, meet James, my cousin, and his partner in crime Sirius Black. James, Sirius, this is Lily Evans.' 'Pleased to meet you,' responded the boy addressed as Sirius 'and ignore Belle, we are not criminals, just highly spirit!' At this James and Arabella snorted.  
  
'Good afternoon,' came a voice from behind Lily, all four of them jumped and Lily spun round and saw a man standing in the gloom. His wide pale eyes shining like moons. 'James Potter, Sirius Black and Arabella Figg, what a strange combination to see together,' Lily could not tell whether his voice was sarcastic. 'And who is this?' 'I'm Lily Evans.' She just managed to splutter. 'Aaaaah. Right. Down to business. Holdout your wand arms.' Here James, Sirius and Arabella held out an arm. Lily copied them. A tape measure started measuring each of them. And Mr Ollivander started grabbing boxes and handing wands to each of them, which they waved expectantly. The first to have success was Sirius, as he waved his wand - 'Beechwood and dragon heartstring. Nine inches. Nice and flexible.' - A stream of red and gold sparks erupted from the end. Then Arabella - 'Ebony and unicorn hair, eight and a half inches, springy.' - and again sparks erupted. And still Lily and James had no luck. 'Mr Potter, oak, sixteen inches, very bendy. Try that. No? Well, Miss Evans, maple and phoenix feather. Seven inches. Quite whippy? Well, we have we tricky customers here!' exclaimed Mr Ollivander in an excited voice. 'Miss Evans, try this, mahogany, eleven inches, pliable, good for transfiguration. Mr Potter, ten and a quarter inches, swishy, willow, good for charm work.' Lily and James both waved their wands at the same time. But again, no sparks appeared. Instead, the wands seemed to jump out of their hands and spring towards each other. Both Lily and James bent to pick them up. But Mr Ollivander shouted, 'Stop! This is curious, very curious. Swop them over.' They did, and again both waved them. This time sparks shot off, but they connected for a second causing Lily and James to jump, and they glanced at each other, a puzzled expression on their faces. 'Well, like I said, curious. very curious. We will see, we will see.' Said Mr Ollivander, with an air of mystery. The four glanced at each other, paid for their wands and left.  
  
'What was all that about?' asked Sirius as they got outside. 'I dunno.' Came the reply from James and Arabella. 'Well, we'd better be going,' Said James, 'We'll see you on the train.' 'Yep and say hi to Auntie Jean and Uncle Paul.' Came Arabella's response. 'Bye.' They all said as they walked in opposite directions. Lily looked over her shoulder and meet James' eyes, as he did the same. He winked, and carried on walking and laughing with Sirius.'  
  
*************************  
  
It was 1st September and Lily Evans had been up all night, excited? No it was more than that. She now heard a tapping at her window and ran over to open it for one of her owls. On the day in Diagon Alley, her parents had brought her two owls, Romeo and Juliet. Since then she had been owling Arabella, or Belle as it was insisted, everyday. This last owl had been sent at 3 that morning, and finally, some four hours later it had returned. It was Juliet, and as Lily gave it a treat it hoped into its cage and put its head under its wing.  
  
Lily, Thank you for sending me this owl, at 3 in the morning. You woke me up. Now I won't be able to get back to sleep. I am so excited though. So James wrote to you then? Wow. He must like you, he never writes to me. Then that would be expected. He probably wrote just to see what pranks he could pull on you, that's just like him. Well, I'll see you soon, and we can have a proper chat. I hope we are in the same house, it would be a shame to be split up when we have become good friends. See ya soon Belle  
  
Lily grinned to herself. She also hoped that they would be placed in the same house. That was the only thing she was worried about. What house she would be in.  
  
Just then Romeo flew in through her window; he had a piece of parchment attached to his leg. Again Lily grinned. She wondered if James had been woken up as well.  
  
Hey Thanks very much for waking us up. Sirius is NOT pleased (he was staying over till term started). He is now screaming at me to 'Stop that retched scratching! The girl can wait till some normal time of day!' Well, I'm awake now. At least this gives me some chance of getting Sirius up in time to leave. I bet I know what Belle said when you told her that I had owled you. 'Well he never writes to me, he probably just wants to see what kind of tricks he can play on you.' (Lily laughed at this accurate interpretation) Oh well, I better go. Start getting Sirius up. Bye James Potter  
  
An hour later Lily arrived at Platform 9 and ¾. She was so excited she could scarcely breathe. She had said goodbye to her parents and Petunia, then she had been quite happy. Now she was starting to get nervous. Just then she heard someone scream her name; she looked up and saw Belle charging towards her, her blonde hair flying out behind her. She also saw James and Sirius walking towards her, with another boy in tow. Then she was crushed into a hug, 'Hi Belle, how are you?' Arabella stepped back and looked at her. 'How am I? Only absolutely exhausted thanks to being woken up at 3 this morning!' Lily gave an embarrassed smile, 'Sorry.'  
  
'I think it should be me you're apologising to,' came the voice of Sirius from behind Belle. 'Not Belle here. Not only did an owl come tapping at the window at 3, I then had to put up with this one,' nodding in the direction of James as he spoke, 'scratching away with his quill for half an hour, before deciding it was time to get up.' 'Yeah and he still only just made it!' Responded James. At this the other boy chuckled. 'Oh well,' said Sirius, pretending he hadn't heard, 'Poor little Jamesie-waymsie can't help being in love!' Lily raised her eyebrows, whilst again the boy laughed. 'Sorry Lily.' said James, whilst glaring at Sirius with a look that clearly said - I'm gonna get you for that so you'd better watch your step you little.- 'This is Remus Lupin, another friend of mine.' 'Pleased to meet you.' Then Sirius, feeling that he had been quiet long enough said, to no one in particular, 'Isn't it weird, this little habit of girls to hug each other?' Belle and Lily looked at each other wondering where this would go. 'We could so use it too our advantage. Lily could I have a hug?' 'No!' 'But you gave Belle one.' 'No!' 'Pretty please.' Here James joined in. 'Yeah give us a hug Lily. PLEASE!' Belle and Remus burst out laughing. 'Come on Remus, we'd better get Lily' trunk into our compartment.' And Arabella and Remus walked away with Lily's trunk chuckling. Lily went to follow them. 'Lily, PLEASE?' Shouted both boys, grabbing hold of her arms. People were starting to stare, and Lily felt herself blushing. 'Oh alright then.' She finally agreed. Her both boys jumped up, gave her and gave her a hug. 'Now go and bother Belle.' 'Good idea,' said James. 'Lets go then.' Responded Sirius, and off they ran dragging Lily along by her arms.  
  
Lily was dragged into a carriage, were James and Sirius show their confidence by picking a fight with a third year, over who had got there first. Surprisingly, they won. As the train got underway, Lily studied Remus. He was pale with bags under his eyes, his hair was light, almost grey, but with a touch of brown. His eyes, black and sparkling. But his hands. They were covered with scratches and bruises.  
  
They had just brought some food of the trolley, when in walked two swaggering boys. 'Aah,' drawled the first, 'What a surprise, Potter, Black and Lupin, and, oh what's this? A Figg as well.' 'Oh go find a chip fryer Snape!' responded Sirius, 'Your head is losing some of its grease.' Snape ignored him, 'And who's this?' he inquired of Lily. 'Lily Evans, pleased to meet you.' And she stuck out her hand. Sirius, James and Remus held their breaths. As a natural reflex Snape took her hand before, 'Evans, I don't recognise that name. Not a. not a. mudblood?' he asked in an incredulous voice. At this the carriage erupted with cries of 'Snape! How dare you?' and 'You little *********(these words are too bad to use in a place where prying eyes might see)*******' which was Sirius contribution. Lily just looked in shock at what was going on around her, whilst Snape beat a hasty retreat, and also rubbing his hand on his handkerchief.  
  
'Does anyone want to tell me what all that was about?' asked Lily once Snape had left. 'No!' responded James, Sirius and Belle completely disgruntled. 'Well basically,' Remus explained in a calm voice, 'he was saying that you were muggle-born. But.' 'But?' 'He didn't use the politest way of doing it.' Here the other three all burst out laughing.  
  
The journey continued in much the same fashion. Laughter sounded out from the carriage, and soon they arrived at Hogwarts. As they approached they all started to get nervous, even Sirius stopped talking as much.  
  
The train pulled up and they got off. 'So what now?' Lily asked Belle. Just then they heard someone shout, 'First years over hear please.' They followed the voice and were directed to boats, which took them across a lake. James, Remus, Lily and Belle all shared a boat, while Sirius had been led off by the person in charge, with the comment, 'You can sit with me, you look like trouble.' At which his friends grinned at each other. They arrived and where ushered into the Great Hall for Sorting.  
  
Now Lily was really nervous. She was standing up in front of the entire school. 'Right,' said Professor McGonagall, 'when I call your name, please step forward and place the hat onto your head. Sirius Black.' Sirius no longer looked his cocky self as he stepped forward. He put the hat on, then. Silence. You could have heard a pin drop. And it went on, until even the teachers were starting to look uncomfortable. Suddenly, 'GRYFFINDOR!' Yelled the hat, sounding as if it were struggling not to laugh. A cheer went up from one of the tables, and Sirius joined them, grinning his head off. Lily glanced round and saw James looking more nervous than she felt. Then she heard, 'Lily Evans.' Lily stepped forward and put the hat on. 'Oh,' said a little voice, 'a friend of Mr Black's. He tells great jokes don't you know? We have a great mind here, maybe Ravenclaw. But what's this? It had better be GRYFFINDOR!' the last word was shouted and Lily went and took her place beside Sirius. She was so excited that she did not notice anything else for the next few minutes. When she came back to earth, Professor McGonagall was carrying away the hat, and Belle, James and Remus were now also sitting at the table.  
  
'Welcome back.' Said James. 'You were certainly out somewhere. We couldn't get your attention, lucky for you we refused to let Sirius try kissing you.' Then James winced. He had obviously been given a sly kick. 'What have I missed then?' asked Lily. 'Well, as you can guess, we are all in Gryffindor,' said Belle, 'And let me introduce Peter Pettigrew, and Rebecca and Alison Kiln, who are also in Gryffindor.' 'And in case you can't guess, Rebecca and Alison are identical twins.' Added Remus. The rest all shot him a look, as if to say 'You think?'  
  
After the feast, in which Sirius rapidly regained his confidence, shown by the fact that he nearly started a food fight, they were all shown to their common room and dormitories. In the boys' room, they fought over whom got which bed, meaning Sirius won (after James got bored) and so got the bed by the window. James and Remus got the beds in the middle, and Peter got the bed by the door. Within minutes, the room was a tip, with James and Sirius stuff everywhere, while Peter watched in amazement as the floor disappeared and Remus unpacked, carefully. There came a knock at the door, and Professor McGonagall came in, 'I just wanted to. what on earth happened here?' She asked in amazement. 'What's wrong Professor?' asked Sirius, dead seriously. 'The, the mess.' She just managed to stammer. James and Sirius looked quizzically at each other. 'Professor, for James and Sirius, this is tidy. Wait till they have been here a day or two.' Stated Remus as he carried on with his unpacking. 'Well I never!' and the Professor left hurriedly. 'Well I don't think she'll be coming back!' was the first thing that Peter Pettigrew actually said. 'That Pete, my old buddy, old pal, is all part of the master plan!' Replied Sirius throwing his arm around Peter's shoulder, whilst James nodded absentmindedly as he found the magazine he was looking for at the bottom of his trunk, and fell on his bed to read it. Remus, meanwhile, had sorted all his own things out and so started putting Sirius' and James' stuff away as well.  
  
Meanwhile, in the girls' room, they tossed a coin to decide who slept where, ending with Belle by the window, Lily and Alison in the middle and Rebecca by the door. They had begun to unpack, whilst gossiping quietly when Professor McGonagall came in, still white from her encounter in the other room. 'Well girls, I hope you are all settling in fine?' 'Yes Professor.' 'Good, good.' And she walked away mumbling to herself about untidy people. 'I wonder what's wrong with her?' asked Alison. 'The boys' room.' Responded Lily and Belle in unison, 'come on, let's go and have a look.'  
  
Five minutes later the boys heard the sound of footsteps and laughter, before a knock and Lily and Belle came tumbling into the room giggling. The room was still a mess, though not half as bad as it had been, thanks to Remus' tidying (as everyone knows, it takes longer to tidy then make a mess). 'What in Merlin happened here?' asked Belle in shock. 'Sirius!' came a voice from behind them. They turned and burst out laughing again because there was Peter trying to clear away a path between his bed and trunk. 'And James.' Added Remus, whilst carrying on putting things in draws. 'Where are they?' asked Lily looking round for them. Just then Alison and Rebecca entered the room. 'Bliming heck!' gasped Alison in shock. Remus gestured towards two beds; both with the curtains drawn round them. 'They haven't?' 'They've gone to bed, they were tired after the journey.' Belle turned round and whispered to Lily, Alison and Rebecca. They walked out of the room and returned a minute later each carrying a glass of water. Where upon they walked up to the two beds and on the count of three, drew back the curtains and flung the contents of each glass on the figure in the bed. There were mild screams of surprise, but the girls didn't wait to see what happened next, they fled. James and Sirius followed only stopping to grab pillows, and Remus grabbing Peter who was again watching in shock charged out after them. When they reached the girls room, they again burst out laughing because there were James, Sirius, Lily, Belle, Alison and Rebecca laughing and screaming with feathers floating everywhere as they had one massive pillow fight. Feathers were sticking to James and Sirius because they were so wet, and they looked like ducks. In the common room below all the older years looked up and smiled. 'First years, always knew how to enjoy themselves.'  
  
***********  
  
During that first year, and the years to come, all eight became firm friends, though the boys were particularly close, and became known as the 'Marauders' to everyone for all the tricks they played, more often then not the girls joined in. Sirius and James remained the same, but Peter, once he had become more confident, was like a mini Jasius (as they called him mini James/Sirius). Remus and the girls however tended to be a calming influence, though Belle was nearly as bad. They were all bright however. James and Sirius contesting for the top of the year, with Lily close behind. The only one that really struggled was Peter, but the other's helped him.  
  
Author's Note: The next time we rejoin the story it will be the beginning of fifth year. This chapter should be up soon, and please READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	2. The Beginning PART ONE

DISCLAIMER I do not own any of the characters you recognise. DEDICATIONS I dedicate this chapter to my friend Shadow, who has given me great advise. And katc, Mooky, sissy-6, Lamina Court, RemusGuurl, magicrulz718, Kaeldra, Laina, who reviewed the previous chapter. Thank you for all your suggestions, they will be taken into account, and as you will see I have formatted this chapter better. Please anyone else reviews are greatly received. AUTHORS NOTE This chapter starts at the beginning of 5th year. The year will be split up into different chapters. Sorry if the beginning paragraphs are a bit long, I couldn't think of another way to structure them. And also, the rule about no magic in the holidays does not exist at this time. So. On with the story..  
  
CHAPTER TWO Fifth Year - The beginning - PART ONE  
  
It was the week before the end of the summer holidays, one week before Lily and her friends started fifth year. She could hardly wait! But today, she was going to go and stay with her best friend Belle. As she closed her trunk, she thought of her friends and analysed them. There was Belle, loud but restrained. She never just came out with things, she thought first. And Alison and Rebecca Kiln, identical twins, but could not be more different in personality. Alison was loud, always the centre of attention, but when it came to magic, hopeless. She even admitted she was nearly a squib. In the first year, she had been all right, as Rebecca had helped her, but he had gone downhill from there. Though she and Rebecca laughed about it. Saying that when they had split up, Rebecca had got the brains and Alison the personality. Not that Rebecca did not have a personality. But unlike her twin, she was always on the outside, never let anyone really close, and hated physical contact. But she always said what she thought, and had a contrary streak. If someone falsely accused her of something, she went and did it, because she felt that she might as well.  
  
And the boys. Well. The Marauders. They were the school tricksters, girls followed them round, and boys too, though for different reasons. Sirius and James were the ringleaders, though James showed a bit more constraint and consideration. Remus kept a steadying influence on them, and was polite and courteous, to everyone but Slytherins. And Peter was a mini Jasius, he copied James and Sirius, and encouraged them. The thing about all of them, was their sense of humour. It was great. They played tricks on people, so people could play tricks on them. What was disconcerting though, was the pranksters were often given lectures afterwards on how they could have improved the trick.  
  
Just then, Lily heard her father call, 'Lily, they're here!'  
  
She took one last look around her room, grabbed a couple of quills that were lying in the corner of the room, shoved them into her shoulderbag and dragged her trunk out onto the landing. Then she charged down the stairs, and out the front door. Belle saw her and gave a shriek.  
  
'Lily! It's lovely to see you. I missed you so much!'  
  
And both girls ran forward to hug. Lily then turned:  
  
'Mr and Mrs Figg,' she said to Belle's parents, 'it's so nice of you to let me stay.'  
  
Mr Figg smiled and waved his wand, whilst Mrs Figg replied, 'That's alright Lily, love.'  
  
As Lily's trunk floated down the stairs and into the car, one of the backdoors opened, and out stepped James Potter.  
  
'Hey Lil, can I have a hug to?'  
  
Lily and Belle looked at each other, it was the same every year. Now Lily no longer bothered to answer, she just did it. But then again, there was Mr Figg.  
  
'James.' He said in a warning tone, and nodded towards Lily's parents.  
  
'Sorry Uncle Steve,' James replied, in a surprisingly respectful voice. 'Mr and Mrs Evans,' he added to Lily's parents, 'it's lovely to meet you.'  
  
But Lily's Father was grinning. 'You too son. But don't mind us, you just carry on.'  
  
The Mr Figg decided it was time to go, and Lily gave her parents' one last hug before getting in the back of the car, between Belle and James.  
  
They drove away and Lily settled back to have a good long chat with two of her best friends. 'So James, what are you doing here?'  
  
'I'm staying with Belle for the rest of the holiday as well. I mean, we are cousins.'  
  
'Yeah, and Sirius is coming tomorrow, so that should make things er. interesting?'  
  
Lily giggled and replied, 'Um, yeah. But what about the others?'  
  
'Alison and Rebecca had relatives staying so they couldn't come. And what about the rest of the Marauders James? Asked Belle.  
  
'Well Pete felt that he should stay with his Mum, you know, her being on her own. And Remus, it was just awkward timing.' As he said this, the girls looked at each other, surely there was a reason for it being awkward timing. James, noticing the awkward silence said, 'Hey, what about my hug?'  
  
'Oh well,' sighed Lily, 'I suppose it is tradition.'  
  
They swivelled in their seats and gave each other a lopsided hug. But Lily felt something quicken inside her, she had been angry with Mr Figg before for stopping `the hug`. They had hugged since that time in first year, but she had found that she had quite been looking forward to it. But this was James, her friend. She couldn't be falling in love with James. Could she?  
  
And James. He had felt the same. The hug thing was a joke, wasn't it? He had felt disappointed when he thought that he wasn't going to get one, but it was just tradition. Right? That was the only reason he asked for one. Sirius was falling in and out of love each week, but James had never been in love, was this what is was like? No. Lily is just a friend. Isn't she?  
  
The journey continued however, and Lily, Belle and James discussed what they would do with their week. School started on Monday 1st and they still had to get their stuff. They decided to go to Diagon Alley in two days time, the day after Sirius arrived. On most things though, James found he was outvoted. The girls wanted to just hang around spying on the next-door neighbours son, who was 16, and according to Belle, '100 percent fit.'  
  
'Oh well,' sighed James, 'Sirius will be coming tomorrow, and we can amuse ourselves.'  
  
They soon arrived at Belle's house, and whilst James helped Mrs Figg lay the table for dinner, Belle and Lily dragged Lily's trunk upstairs and leaned out of Belle's bedroom window, from where, they could see into the next-door neighbours back garden, where the previous mentioned son was gardening, topless.  
  
Lily had visited Belle's house many times before and was completely at home. And so after dinner, Belle washed up, James dried and Lily put away. They then sat and practised for Charms, well really Lily showed Belle and James how to do summoning charms, she was quite talented at Charms.  
  
'Hey,' commented Belle after a while, 'it's a good job Sirius isn't here, otherwise he would want to practise hexes.'  
  
At this point Lily giggled and James said,  
  
'Well, I could always do it instead, if you're missing him.'  
  
'Fat chance.' Answered Lily. Then 'Aaah!' she screamed as her feet went from under her. 'I'm gonna get you for that James Potter!'  
  
'Fat chance.' He shouted mimicking Lily as he ran outside.  
  
Lily was about to charge after him, when Belle caught her arm, and reminded her that she shouldn't use magic outside. 'But I have a plan anyway.'  
  
Two minutes later Belle and Lily ran outside with two massive buckets of water, which they promptly threw over James. Upon this, he grabbed the hose and sprayed the two girls with it, drenching them. Things continued like this for half an hour, before the three of them collapsed on the grass, soaked but laughing.  
  
***********************  
THIS IS NOT THE ENTIRE CHAPTER. I WAS GOING TO MAKE IT LONGER, HOWEVER I FELT THAT I WAS BEING MEAN. I WILL CARRY ON LATER AND FINISH OFF THE HOLIDAY, PROBABLY BY THIS TIME NEXT WEEK. 


	3. The Beginning PART TWO

DISCLAIMER I do not own any of the characters you recognise. DEDICATIONS I dedicate this chapter to all those who have reviewed previous chapters. Thank you for all your suggestions, they will be taken into account. Please anyone else reviews are greatly received. AUTHORS NOTE I am really sorry that it has taken so long to update, but I have been really busy! This chapter starts part way through the last week of the holiday just before they go into 5th year. So. On with the story..  
  
CHAPTER THREE Fifth Year - The beginning - PART TWO  
  
The next day it was past noon when the girls got up, and when they came downstairs there were two figures sitting at the kitchen table.  
  
'Sirius!' exclaimed Lily, astonished. 'What time did you get here?'  
  
'Oh, about half an hour ago. Poor Jamesy was just telling me he'd been up since eight, all on his own. Aah.'  
  
All during this exchange, Belle had been looking at Sirius with a funny expression on her face. This Lily noticed. 'Oh no. She's falling in love. Again!' She sighed to herself.  
  
'So, what about my hugs then? Asked Sirius. 'It's tradition.'  
  
At which the other three scoffed.  
  
'Oh well.' Sighed Lily, and obliged.  
  
'Yes James-my-man, no resistance. I' getting good.' Boasted Sirius.  
  
'Sirius. A, will you stop with this Jamesy and James-my-man thing. And B, she didn't.'  
  
'I KNOW she didn't complain James. That is because.'  
  
'SIRIUS BLACK!' Shouted Belle. 'She didn't moan about hugging James either. Don't interrupt me!'  
  
'Uh oh,' thought Lily. 'Phase one of flirting Belle style.'  
  
'You may be,' continued Belle, 'one of the hottest, if not the hottest guy in the year. But you are all mouth.'  
  
'Phase two.' Sighed Lily.  
  
'No I'm not!' answered Sirius in a rage.  
  
'Yes, you are.'  
  
'NO! I'm not.'  
  
'Prove it then.' Dared Belle.  
  
'Phase three, dares.' Muttered Lily, not even really listening.  
  
'You what?' asked Sirius confused. (A/N PROBABLY LIKE YOU READERS!)  
  
'Prove that you're not all mouth.'  
  
'How?'  
  
'Kiss me.'  
  
Lily groaned inwardly. She met James' eyes, and he rolled them.  
  
'Um. OK.'  
  
Sirius came forward and kissed Belle, hard on the lips. They broke apart, looked at each other. Then they were kissing again. James got up and motioned Lily to follow him. She did. When she was out of the kitchen, James shut the door behind her.  
  
'Let's leave them for five minutes, then we'll go and throw a glass of water over them.'  
  
'Well that was slightly obvious!'  
  
'What was?' asked James, giving Lily a funny look.  
  
'That they'd end up snogging.'  
  
'Was it?'  
  
'Didn't you see her face when she saw him? She was head-over-heels. Then with her flirting.'  
  
'That was her flirting?' asked James amazed.  
  
'Yep!'  
  
'Gosh, I'd hate to see her angry.'  
  
'Anyway, like I was saying, with her flirting, it was bound to end like that. I mean, no offence, but Sirius would snog anything with legs.'  
  
'No. That's wrong. It has to be female. Well, he's never tried anything with me, and you know how irresistible I am!'  
  
Lily raised her eyebrows, then had to laugh. 'You think we have given them long enough?'  
  
'Yeah.' And James stormed back into the kitchen, grabbed a glass of water, and threw it over Belle and Sirius.  
  
They split apart. And blinked. But they hardly seemed to notice the water at all, as they stared dreamily at each other.  
  
'Right. Come on you two, let's decide what we're going to do this week.' Ordered James.  
  
'OK.' Replied Sirius, still staring at Belle.  
  
'Um. Yes.' Said Belle, shaking herself out of her daze. 'My parents said that we can do whatever we want.'  
  
'Yes!'  
  
'. As long as it's legal Sirius.'  
  
'Damn.'  
  
'Right, well, we are going to get our stuff tomorrow.'  
  
'Are we? When did that get decided?' asked Sirius.  
  
'Yesterday.' Replied Lily matter-of-factly.  
  
'But WHAT are we going to do today?' asked James, exasperated. 'No, scrap that. This afternoon.' And nodded towards the clock, which now read 12:30.  
  
'Well we can go and see the muggle town. Do some shopping.' Suggested Belle.  
  
'Why do girls always want to go shopping?'  
  
'Hey. It's in our genes.' Responded Belle. (A/N SORRY IF YOU TAKE OFFENCE AT THIS, BUT HEY I'M SLAGGING OF MYSELF THEN!)  
  
Belle and Sirius grinned stupidly at each other, causing Lily and James to sigh.  
  
'Well. Shall we go then?'  
  
'Yeah, might as well. I'll just get my stuff.' Answered Belle.  
  
*********************  
  
Half an hour later, Belle, James, Sirius and Lily left the house.  
  
'I hope you two have left your wands behind!' said Lily in a stern voice.  
  
James and Sirius nodded. Then under his breathe James muttered, 'Professor McGonagall, here we come!' Lily frowned at him.  
  
Just then, the sixteen-year-old from next door came out of his house.  
  
'Hi Belle!' he shouted.  
  
'Hi Mike.' She responded.  
  
'How are you?'  
  
'Fine. Oh and these are my friends from school. This is Lily, James, and Sirius.'  
  
'Hi.'  
  
'Hi.'  
  
'Are you going into town?' asked Mike.  
  
'Yeah. I thought I would show them around.'  
  
'Well I'm also heading into town. Would you like a lift off my dad?'  
  
'No!' responded James and Sirius together, a little TOO quickly.  
  
'No thank you.' Answered Belle, glaring at James and Sirius, 'we'd rather walk.'  
  
'Hey, that's alright. Mind if I walk with you?'  
  
'YES!' answered James.  
  
'. That'll be fine.' Carried on Lily, as if James had meant to say that, whilst Belle elbowed him in the ribs.  
  
Mike's smile had begun to become fixed. 'Well, I'll just go and get some money. I'll be back soon.'  
  
As Mike disappeared, Lily and Belle turned and glared at James and Sirius,  
  
'What the hell were you two doing?' stormed Belle.  
  
'Well.well. James, explain.' Stammered Sirius.  
  
James blinked, glared at Sirius and, 'Well, you see, it's all because.of.'he said thinking quickly, '.Sirius.'  
  
'It is?' asked the other three together, before Sirius added, 'Of course.'  
  
'Well you see, this Mike person is a Muggle.'  
  
'Well done James, great powers of deduction.' Said Lily sarcastically.  
  
'Yeah and, Lily your muggle born, Belle lives like a muggle, and I'm always here for most of the holiday. You see, WE all know about muggles and their objects, but Sirius doesn't. He even got kicked out of Muggle Studies.' He finished.  
  
Sirius who had been watching James nodded and added, 'You see, we were scared of him guessing.'  
  
'Oh Sirius.' Replied Belle with sympathy. 'Don't worry, I'll look after you.'  
  
At which Sirius grinned and kissed her. Just then Mike came running out. He did a double take at Sirius and Belle, before saying,  
  
'OK then.'  
  
Belle broke away, and they set off, though not before Sirius muttered to James,  
  
'Remind me to let you tell stories to McGonagall!!'  
  
'What, for the same result?' James asked deadpan.  
  
Sirius thought for a moment, then, 'James! Ugh! That thought will give me nightmares!'  
  
After five minutes of walking, Belle dropped back from Lily and mike to James and Sirius. 'Those two are getting on well.'  
  
James and Sirius both grunted. And Sirius asked,  
  
'Are we nearly there yet?'  
  
'Yup'  
  
Just then they arrived.  
  
'Right,' said Belle going into bossy mode, 'Mike, do you mind showing Lily around, whilst I look after James and Sirius?'  
  
'No that's fine.'  
  
'OK. We're meet back here in an hour then.'  
  
As Lily and Mike wondered away, James turned to Belle and asked, 'So what we up to then?'  
  
'I thought we could introduce Sirius to the muggle world, and just wonder around for a bit.'  
  
'OK.'  
  
**************** Fifty-five minutes later and James was strolling back to where they had arranged to meet Lily. 'Oh what a great day I have had!' muttered James. 'Hanging around all morning, then spending the afternoon watching Belle and Sirius snogging. And Lily is off with this Mike person. Stupid muggles.'  
  
It never occurred to James that he might be jealous, I mean, it was Lily, he was only looking out for her as friend.  
  
Belle and Sirius were walking about 20 yards behind him, holding hand and, in Belle's case, giggling. Then Mike and Lily rounded the corner, this time it was James, Sirius AND Belle who did a double take. They were holding hands to, and Lily kept glancing up at Mike.  
  
'Hiya!' called out Belle loudly. 'Did you enjoy yourselves?'  
  
'Definitely.' Replied Lily.  
  
'Belle, I'm really sorry, but I've got to go home. I promised my dad I'd help him with something.'  
  
'OK Mike. Thanks for showing Lily around.'  
  
'Bye then. And Lily, I'll pick you up at 6 yeah?'  
  
'Yeah, bye!' And Lily and Mike shared a quick kiss, before he walked away.  
  
As soon as he was out of sight, Belle started plying Lily with questions, whilst James looked at Sirius, who shrugged, before going to sit on a nearby bench.  
  
Belle learnt off Lily that her and Mike had just clicked, and after a while he had asked her out to the cinema that night, to which she had agreed.  
  
'Lily!' shrieked Belle. 'Your clothes! You have only got your uniform and a few casual clothes.'  
  
'What am I going to do?' asked Lily in a desperate voice.  
  
'We can try and get something now.'  
  
'Can we?'  
  
'Yep. Let's go.'  
  
'But what about James and Sirius?'  
  
'Oh. I'll give them some money and they can go into McDonalds.'  
  
The boys were asked / told to go and wait in McDonalds and whilst they wondered off with strict instructions to behave themselves, Belle and Lily started looking for clothes.  
  
An hour later they were done, and went to look for the boys. They found them waiting inside McDonalds, and completely fed up. Especially in James' case. As they set off back to the house, he started moaning,  
  
'What took you so long? And why did Lily need MORE clothes anyway?'  
  
'She's going on a DATE! She needs to look her best.' Answered Belle.  
  
'But she's got nice clothes anyway.'  
  
'James, remind me to teach you something about girls sometime this week.'  
  
'But she looks great in what she's wearing NOW!' said James, then blushed.  
  
Belle gave James a funny look, and Sirius and Lily turned back from where they were walking 10 yards away.  
  
'It's all right. We're not arguing.' Said Belle exasperated.  
  
When Lily and Sirius had gone back to their conversation, Belle asked James,  
  
'Why are you so bothered?'  
  
'BECAUSE I have had to watch you and Sirius snogging for an hour, then had to hang around whilst you and Lily shopped for clothes she didn't really need!'  
  
'James, I'm really sorry if you felt awkward. But you're not jealous about Lily and Mike are you?'  
  
'Why would I be jealous?' asked James, a little louder than he intended.  
  
Lily and Sirius looked back again and shrugged.  
  
'OK, you're not jealous, let's catch up with those two shall we?'  
  
****************  
  
At 5 o'clock, Lily went and started to get ready. At 5:30, Belle went to help her. Then at 5:50, Lily came back downstairs.  
  
When James saw her, he felt his mouth drop, and he had to make a mental effort to close it again. She was wearing a blue skirt that fell to just above her knees and a yellow sleeveless top. On her feet were boots, to halfway up her calves and her waist length hair was coiled in a French twist. It was simple, but VERY effective.  
  
'Lily, you look lovely.' Said Sirius, after a poke from Belle.  
  
'Yeah.' Agreed James.  
  
'Thanks. You don't think.'  
  
Just then the doorbell rang, and Belle ran to answer it.  
  
'Hi Mike. Lily's nearly ready, do you want to come in?'  
  
'No thanks. I'll just wait here.'  
  
'I'll just go get her.' Belle came back into the lounge. 'Good luck Lil.' She said giving her a quick hug.  
  
'Can we.?' asked Sirius.  
  
For answer Belle just glared at him, and they followed Lily out to the front door.  
  
'Lily! You look. wonderful!' gasped Mike.  
  
'Thank you.' Replied Lily, blushing a little.  
  
'Shall we go then?'  
  
'Yep. Bye everyone.'  
  
'Bye!' they chorused.  
  
After Lily and Mike had gone, Belle, James and Sirius went back into the lounge,  
  
'So what now then?'  
  
*************  
  
Two hours later..  
  
In the lounge Belle and James were trying to tidy up. They had been playing a game that consisted of seeing how far you could flick sparks from your wand. But on James' turn he had caught the curtains on fire, and whilst Belle tried to help him sort it out, Sirius sat laughing.  
  
Just then they heard a car pull up next door, and they ran to the window.  
  
Outside.  
  
Lily had, had a wonderful time. It was a shame it had to end. Mike had put his arm around her after five minutes and she had snuggled into him. She was disappointed that the evening had to end.  
  
When the car pulled, she got out.  
  
''I'll wait inside.' Said Mike's dad, whom had given them a lift.  
  
'Thank you Mr Turner.' Said Lily.  
  
After his father had gone inside, Mike turned to Lily.  
  
'Did you enjoy yourself?'  
  
'It was wonderful. Thank you so much.'  
  
'That's alright.' He replied. Then, 'Lily, will you be my girlfriend? I know you're at boarding school, but we can write. I would understand if you didn't want to.'  
  
Lily looked at Mike thinking. Would it be possible, she did like him quite a bit,  
  
'YES! I would love it.' She finally answered.  
  
And with that Mike drew her close until their lips met. It was a long passionate kiss. And inside Belle drew James and Sirius back from the window with the words,  
  
'She wouldn't like to think that we were watching.'  
  
'OK.'  
  
'So let's just leave them to it. We'll play cards, yes?'  
  
'Alright.'  
  
Belle, James and Sirius sat down to play cards, and a few minutes later, the front door opened. Motioning to James and Sirius to stay where they were, she dashed out. Seconds later, the boys heard squealing followed by the sound of people going upstairs. They looked at each other, shrugged and carried on the game.  
  
Half an hour later, Belle and Lily came back downstairs.  
  
'Did you enjoy yourself?' Sirius asked Lily.  
  
'It was brilliant.' Was the reply.  
  
'Do you two want to join in?'  
  
'Might as well. Though is there much point? We all know who is going to win.' Replied Belle, starring at James pointedly.  
  
'Why thank you!' he replied making mock bows.  
  
'Let's just play.'  
  
So they played cards. And as predicted, James won the first five games.  
  
'How do you do that?' asked Sirius in envy, 'you ALWAYS win.'  
  
'Skill.' Was James' simple reply.  
  
'Or luck.' Added Belle.  
  
'Definitely luck,' said Lily, 'he's not good looking enough to.'  
  
Just then a pillow in the face cut her off.  
  
'James!!!!!!' Shouted Belle, and Lily once she had escaped the pillow.  
  
Then a pillow hit Belle. 'Oi! Sirius!'  
  
'Sorry he wined, showing he wasn't really.  
  
'That's it.' Muttered Lily. Then turning to Belle whispered something. Both girls turned, drew out their wands, and pointing at the boys muttered, 'Peltus objectous.'  
  
Pillows flew across the room at the boys and hit them. After 30 seconds, James managed to free his wand, and he muttered the counter curse.  
  
'Right, that's it. PILLOW FIGHT!' and grabbing pillows they started.  
  
Soon there were feathers everywhere, and howls of laughter. However, eventually they collapsed, exhausted, and they fell asleep in a huddle on the floor.  
  
****************  
  
AUTHORS NOTE!!!!! Hey everyone. What did you think of that? Thank you so much for reading, but you'll make me even happier if you review. If anyone has any plot ideas, then can you put them in the review please. One thing. The next chapter is going to start at Platform 9 and ¾, on the day they are going back. Thus I will need to write in the Sorting, so if anyone can think of names for the first years, just for the sorting, put them in as well, as well as the preferred house, which would not be definite. How would people prefer me to write the time they are at school? Big long chapters with long waits between them, for each term. Or shortish chapters with important events? Thank you so much, and sorry about the large authors note. The next chapter will take some time, as I haven't even started writing it yet. But I'll do my best! See ya BYE! (REVIEW!!!!) 


	4. Back to school YIPEE!

DISCLAIMERS I do not own any of the characters you recognise.  
  
DEDICATIONS I dedicate this chapter to all those who have reviewed previous chapters. Thank you for all your suggestions, they will be taken into account. Please anyone else reviews are greatly received.  
  
AUTHORS NOTE I am really sorry that it has taken so long to update, but I have been really busy, and as you have probably seen, there was a problem with my computer! This chapter starts at Platform 9 and ¾ on the day that they go back to Hogwarts for their 5th year. So on with the story.  
  
CHAPTER FOUR - Fifth Year - Back to school. YIPEE!  
  
It was 1st September and Lily, James, Belle and Sirius had just arrived at Platform 9 and ¾ King Cross Station.  
  
'Bye!' they called jointly to Belle's parents as they walked through the barrier in one big group, trying to be inconspicuous, but failing miserably because of Romeo and Juliet (for those who don't remember, they are Lily's owls).  
  
As they passed through the barrier the noise suddenly exploded in their ears. They heard people shouting at each other, moaning because of forgotten replies to letters.  
  
'How about we find a carriage and wait for the others in there?' suggested James.  
  
'Yeah.'  
  
Eventually after ten minutes of searching they found an empty carriage, and after loading their trunks in settled down to wait.  
  
As the train moved off and gathered speed, Peter rushed into the carriage followed a second later by Alison. With a quick,  
  
'Hi guys.'  
  
To the girls, Peter immediately started whispering to James and Sirius, who both started grinning broadly.  
  
On seeing Alison, Lily and Belle had screamed.  
  
'You did not write to me once you mean cow!' complained Lily.  
  
'Hey, I'm sorry.'  
  
Just then Remus and Rebecca came in.  
  
'And what have you two been up to?' asked James, winking at Sirius.  
  
'What the hell do you mean?' asked Remus confusedly.  
  
'Nothing, nothing, Moony pal. But come listen to what Peter just told us.'  
  
'I already heard.' Replied Remus dryly.  
  
'So what do you think?'  
  
'What does he think about what?' interrupted Belle.  
  
'Um.' the boys looked wildly around, 'nothing.'  
  
'Sirius?' questioned Belle, giving him a look.  
  
And Sirius, understanding what this look meant, replied,  
  
'Well, you know how EVERY year Gryffindor has the most parties, successful parties.'  
  
'Yes?'  
  
'Well, Peter here,' he said clapping Peter on the shoulder, 'overheard a conversation between Snape and some other Slytherin muppet, to the effect that they will have more parties than us, and break our record.'  
  
'So?'  
  
'Well, we have planned that we will break our own record, by having double the amount of parties we usually have. Parties for every occasion.'  
  
'For breaking 100 points in the house championship,' supplemented James,  
  
'For breaking 200 and 300 points.' Added Remus,  
  
'For winning Quiditch matches.' Added Peter,  
  
'For playing a successful prank,' again James,  
  
'And for the start and end of each term / holiday.' Concluded Sirius. 'Which means that it'll all start tomorrow night.'  
  
The girls looked at each other and started a slow sarcastic clap.  
  
'What?' asked James.  
  
'We have noticed a couple of flaws in your plan.' Said Alison.  
  
'Which are.?' asked Sirius.  
  
'A. Do you honestly think we will be allowed to have a party every weekend basically?'  
  
'Well we weren't exactly going to ask.'  
  
'And B. where are you going to get all the food from.'  
  
'Kitchens. The house-elves give you whatever you ask for.'  
  
'OK. So that's the food covered. But McGonagall isn't going to let us have a party every weekend.'  
  
'We weren't going to ask! If we keep the noise down, she won't find out.'  
  
'Um. OK. But it's nothing to do with us.' Replied Belle.  
  
Just then the trolley lady stuck her head round the door,  
  
'Do you want anything dears?' she asked.  
  
'Oh yes.' Answered Rebecca speaking for the first time, and proceeded to buy enough food to feed them all for a week.  
  
The rest just stared in shock.  
  
'Um. Rebecca,' stuttered James after the lady had left.  
  
'Yes?'  
  
'Are you going to eat all that yourself?'  
  
Rebecca looked at them all. 'No.' she said slowly. 'OH! You thought.' and here she broke off into peals of laughter. Finally she gasped, 'you thought that I was going to eat it all myself!'  
  
Here the others nodded.  
  
'I WAS planning to share it with you lot.' She said as she started giggling again.  
  
The others looked at each other and shrugged before sitting down to eat. After they had eaten, and caught up, with exclamations of,  
  
'You're not?' form Remus, Peter, Alison and Rebecca when Sirius and Belle admitted that they were going out.  
  
'We are!'  
  
'Oh my gosh!' exclaimed Alison, 'when did that happen?'  
  
'The same day Lily met Mike.' Replied Belle grinning at her friend, who responded with a glare as they all turned to her.  
  
'Whose Mike?' demanded Remus.  
  
'My boyfriend.' Replied Lily.  
  
'Wohoo!' yelled Alison. 'So finally three of our number are attached, and have been for more than two day,' she looked pointedly at the boys. 'Though I must say, I always thought it would be Lily and James who got together.'  
  
Lily and James both raised their eyebrows at this, but decided not to rise to the bait. It wasn't worth it. She was only trying to wind them up. The truth was, they had been 'romantically involved' as Rebecca would put it, for about a month the previous year. The thing was, none of their friends knew about it, and they had decided that it wasn't right, they didn't like each other in THAT way!  
  
Or did they, more exactly did he, thought James to himself. He liked Lily a lot, but it was just because they were such close friends. But Lily as thinking the same thing, however she also thought, well I have Mike now, I really like Mike. Not James, we're just REALLY close friends.  
  
'Right, well I'm gonna write a letter to Mike.' Lily suddenly said, ending the awkward silence.  
  
'Lily! You only say him a couple of hours ago!' replied Belle.  
  
'So?'  
  
'And how do you propose to send it?'  
  
'I'll post it when I get to Hogwarts.' (read bio, but basically there is a post box in Hogwarts).  
  
'OK Lily, you go ad write your letter.' Said James trying to calm everyone down. 'Anyone for a game of exploding snap?'  
  
'Yeah.' Replied everyone else.  
  
So as Lily wrote and the others played, the countryside went floating by. Eventually when they got tired of snap, Remus and Alison slept, Rebecca and Peter read, and Belle and Sirius `spent some time together`, and James looked out of the window.  
  
He was thinking about Lily. Last year when they had been 'romantically involved' it had been brilliant. He loved Lily's company, she was fun, like Sirius, but she also had a sense of responsibility. They had ended their 'relationship', if that was what it was, because they decided that they were just friends, no strings. But now. Now, well, like Lily, A LOT. Jut when she got a boyfriend, he decided he liked her, it was ridiculous really. He would just have to ignore it.  
  
Suddenly a voice filled the train.  
  
'Students, we will be arriving at Hogwarts in five minutes. If you are not already, please change into your uniform. Leave all baggage and belongings on the train. Thank you.'  
  
After shaking wake Remus, the boys went to get changed, after agreeing to meet later.  
  
It was 45 minutes later when they all joined Lily, Belle, Alison and Rebecca, at the table, all laughing their heads off.  
  
'OK, what have you done now?' asked Belle.  
  
But Sirius waved her off with a 'I'll tell you later.' As he first years filled into the hall. Then the sorting began.  
  
'Danielle Mitchfield' yelled Professor McGonagall.  
  
'RAVENCLAW!'  
  
'Susan Dracon.'  
  
'HUFFLEPUFF!'  
  
'Emma Aaback.'  
  
'GRYFFINDOR!'  
  
'George Aabeck.'  
  
'GRYFFINDOR!'  
  
'Pierre de Pomp.'  
  
'SLYTHERIN!'  
  
'What's he doing here?' muttered James.  
  
'What do you mean?' asked Alison.  
  
'Well he's French, he should go to that French school.'  
  
'What does it matter?' asked Alison again.  
  
'The less Slytherins the better.' Replied James and Sirius together.  
  
Whilst they had been talking the sorting had carried on. Lily noticed that it was a very small intake this year. With only 4 Hufflepuffs, 6 Ravenclaws, 10 Slytherins, and only 3 Gryffindors. As she was bout to comment on this, Professor Dumbledore stood up to speak. The chatter died away, as if by magic (sorry :-( )  
  
'Welcome to another year at Hogwarts. A last for some, a first for others, as you are all hungry I am going to keep this short: enjoy.'  
  
Claps rang out as the food appeared, but soon it was as if it had never been there. When there are hungry teenagers and food, things happen very quickly. And again Dumbledore stood up.  
  
'I can see that you all enjoyed your food, and you now wish to go off and socialise. However, I fist have a few announcements. A reminder to all students that the Forbidden Forest is, well, forbidden. Mr Filch, the caretaker has decided to ban certain objects, a list will be posted in each common room, and anyone caught in possession of these things will be issued a detention. And finally, this year we are going to experiment with a 'buddy' system. This will involve first years and fifth years, so can those in the respective years remain behind at the end to discuss the details of this. I hope that we will all have a pleasant year, so thank you, and have a good nights sleep.'  
  
At these final words the hall rose as one, and everyone apart from first and fifth years left. As the final student left, Dumbledore beckoned them to the front.  
  
'Thank you for remaining behind. Now, as I was saying before, this year, as an experiment, we are going to try a 'buddy' system, adopted by many muggle schools. What this means is that each fifth year will pair off with a first year, and then the fifth year will be responsible for the first years welfare, taking them to classes, an just generally keeping them company. As you see however, this year's intake has been particularly small, so that means that some of you will not take part in the scheme, so to begin with, we will decide your 'buddies'. We as teachers have put a lot of thought into this, and placed the fifth years ion each house in the order by which they are most suited to act as buddies. So in Gryffindor could we have Lily Evans and Emma Aabeck, James Potter and George Aabeck, and finally Rebecca Kiln AND Sirius Black with Steve Kemp. Miss Kiln and Mr Black will share responsibility for Steve's welfare. And now we have you sorted out, you may go.'  
  
So they left.  
  
'OK. Well, I'm Lily, this is James, Sirius, Remus, Peter, Alison, Rebecca and Belle.'  
  
'Hi.' Answered Emma, George and Steve.  
  
'So. We have to show you round?' Asked Sirius.  
  
'Yeah what was that about the most suitable people then he chose Sirius?' asked Alison.  
  
'Probably wants to teach me some responsibility.' Replied Sirius slipping an arm around Belle's waist.  
  
James, Lily, Alison and Peter suddenly all coughed something like 'Fat Chance'. Whilst Rebecca just answered, 'Take a long time then.'  
  
'Hey you guys.' Said Sirius  
  
''What?' they asked looking nervously at each other.  
  
'Look what I've got.' He replied pulling a bottle of tomato ketchup out of his robes. (One of the squirty type, not the glass ones)  
  
'Sirius, you wouldn't'  
  
'Don't you dare!'  
  
'No Sirius.'  
  
Sirius just grinned at them. Then they ran, dragging George, Steve and Emma along with them. All of them screaming.  
  
Out of the shadows stepped Professor Dumbledore, he watched as they ran down the corridor, and he smiled. He knew that the buddy system was going to work, especially with people like James, Lily and Sirius involved in it, people he knew had a important future, just what the future was, no one would no until it happened. Especially with that knew Divination Professor around.  
  
That was what Lily remembered as she lay down that night in bed, and that was why grinning she turned over and slept, hoping for a year like that evening, full of laughter and fun. *******************************  
  
AN: And so my friends what did you think? Will it be a year of laughter and fun? Which two characters do you want to see together (not Lily and James, cos we all know that that is going to happen) (and Shadow, not Emma and George, they are brother and sister, why do you think I made them so?) What pranks can be pulled? And the question of the century, how many parties will they hold?  
  
Please review and tell me what you think, answer my questions PLEASE!!!!!!!!  
  
And special thanx to Shadow, who kept me writing this, how else would I be able to shut her up? AND she uploaded it for me, so again thank you. Thank you, thank you, and thank you. (Oh I just can't wait to be King / Queen) R&R Star* 


	5. A Death and a Dare

DISCLAIMERS I do not own any of the characters you recognise. DEDICATIONS I dedicate this chapter to all those who have reviewed previous chapters. Thank you for all your suggestions, they will be taken into account. Please anyone else reviews are greatly received. AUTHORS NOTE So I am back again with another update, I hope you didn't feel you had to wait too long. This chapter starts a bit, well, bitty, but hey, let's just go with the flow. Hopefully this chapter will make you laugh, but we will see. LOL. Wish me luck. So, like I have said before on with the story.  
  
CHAPTER FIVE - A Death and a Dare  
  
And so the school year started, and with it the laughter and the fun, mixed with the seriousness of work.  
  
But one person was unhappy, and that was Lily, whenever people asked her about Mike, she felt they were questioning her, and she felt alone, very alone. She stopped speaking to people, hiding herself in the dormitory or the library. The only person she really spoke to was Emma Aabeck, but she soon shut up when anyone else was near.  
  
One afternoon she sat up in her dormitory with the curtains drawn round her bed. Suddenly they were flung open, and there was Belle, looking angry.  
  
'Right you,' said Belle, 'what's been going on?'  
  
'Nothing!'  
  
'Yes there is. I've never seen you like this before, you snap at everyone, even Rebecca for 'looking at you'.'  
  
'Sorry.'  
  
'Don't apologise to me. I'm your best friend that is what I am here for. What I want to know, is what is wrong?'  
  
At this Lily broke down crying.  
  
'Oh Lily, I'm sorry, I'm just worried about you.'  
  
'It's just, I feel so lonely. You are always off with Sirius, Alison is off doing whatever Alison does, and Rebecca prefers being on her own. And I miss Mike so much. Every time someone mentions him I feel like they are questioning me.'  
  
'I didn't realise you felt like this. I promise, I won't leave you out again.'  
  
'No!'  
  
'What do you mean?'  
  
'That'd mean you'd see less of Sirius, and that I not fair.'  
  
'But I'm your best friend.'  
  
'And he is your boyfriend. And I always have James, Remus and Peter.'  
  
Belle pulled a face and they both giggled.  
  
'I'm sorry about before,' carried on Lily, 'it's just the stress of coming back to school and missing Mike.'  
  
'If you're sure?'  
  
'Yes I'm sure.'  
  
'So do you want to come down to the common room? It appears that Emma is beating James at chess, something her brother is finding highly amusing.'  
  
'OK. This could be funny!'  
  
A couple of minutes later both girls descended into the common room to find their friends all gathered round, watching Emma move her queen to check James' King.  
  
'Check!'  
  
James moved his bishop, but with a satisfied grin, Emma moved her castle,  
  
'CheckMate!'  
  
James groaned and leaned back in his chair, whilst everyone else grinned at each other. It was the first time that anyone had beaten James, and he had been becoming quite conceited about his playing.  
  
'Where did you learn to play like that?' asked Lily, drawing everyone's attention.  
  
'Our father,' answered George for his sister, a terrible habit of his, 'he's a brilliant player, though Em can now beat him on occasion.'  
  
'Hand it over.' Remus suddenly interjected.  
  
'I haven't got any money with me.' Answered Sirius.  
  
'Yes you have, you lying scumbag. I saw you put some money in your pocket.'  
  
Sirius sighed and proceeded to pull out ten sickles from his pocket, which he threw to Remus, with VERY bad grace.  
  
'What was that about?' asked Belle.  
  
'Sirius and I had a bet, about whether you two would come down friends, or fighting and screaming at each other. Sirius lost.'  
  
'Remus!' growled Sirius.  
  
'So!' said Belle. 'You obviously didn't think I was tactful enough to cheer up Lily.'  
  
'No! I mean yes! I mean. I don't know.' He finished.  
  
'Well!' and Belle picked up a cushion and started whacking Sirius round the head with it.  
  
Sirius jumped up and ran round and round the sofa trying to get away from Belle, until he tripped and they ended lying on the floor kissing to their hearts content. The rest of the group, now used to this behaviour ignored them.  
  
Meanwhile Peter was trying to strike up conversation with Steve, who was as quiet as Rebecca, and thus slightly overawed by Sirius. Everyone else was discreetly watching to see whether it worked as Steve had only muttered a few words so far.  
  
Suddenly Professor McGonagall came through the portrait. They all looked up at her in shock - apart from Belle and Sirius who were *cough* otherwise engaged - as she only usually visited the common room at the beginning of the year.  
  
'Miss Figg, Mr Black, would you please kindly get up off the floor and stop making a public display of yourselves.'  
  
Belle and Sirius jumped about a foot in the air, before scrambling to their feet blushing.  
  
'George, Emma, will you please come with me. And perhaps Mr Potter and Miss Evans had better accompany us.'  
  
All four looked at each other raising their eyebrows. They scrambled to their feet and followed McGonagall out the room.  
  
Half an hour later the portrait hole burst back open, and Emma came charging back in, pushing past people as she ran to her room, followed a minute later by Lily.  
  
'Hey, Lily.' Called Belle. 'What's going on?'  
  
But Lily just waved Belle aside.  
  
Alison and Belle looked at each other in surprise, Lily didn't usually just ignore people. But they shrugged and carried on their conversations until James escorted a very red-eyed George through the portrait.  
  
'I'm just going to go up to my room for a bit too.' George started before trailing off, fresh tears threatening to spill.  
  
'James. What is going on?' asked Sirius as George retreated up the stairs.  
  
'Steve, will you just go and check on George for me?' James asked.  
  
Steve looked at Rebecca in panic at being addressed, she just nodded at him and he followed George up the stairs.  
  
'Well?'  
  
'Professor Dumbledore has just received notification from the ministry that Emma and George's parents have been killed. He called them to tell them.' Replied James sadly.  
  
'Oh my god.' Gasped Alison. 'those poor children.'  
  
Belle gave a coarse cackle, 'You sound like their parents.' She said, her eyes filling with tears.  
  
Even though none of them had ever met Mr and Mrs Aabeck, they had been shown pictures and knew so much about them. They could not imagine what it would be like to loose a parent. Let alone two.  
  
Just then Lily came down the stairs from Emma's room, she beckoned Belle over to her,  
  
'Belle, could you help me grab my bedding. I'm gonna sleep in Emma's room tonight, so she is not alone. They are going home tomorrow for the funeral, so I won't take anything else.'  
  
The rest of that day and the next passed in a blur, even though Emma, George, Lily and James were excused lessons until Emma and George left for the funeral, the others still had to attend. But if you asked them what had happened they would not have been able to tell you what they had done. Their hearts and minds were too busy with Emma and George.  
  
When they returned from waving them off at lunchtime, they all collapsed into armchairs and sofas in the common room, which was empty as everyone was at lunch. They sat in silence before Remus looked at his watch and gave a yelp,  
  
'Damn. Classes start in five minutes, and it's potions.'  
  
This caused the rest of them to jump to their feet, and gathering their belongings that charged out of the common room, whist Lily and James, who had been excused for the rest of the day, laughed at their antics.  
  
But soon quiet once more descended on the room, and both sat there thinking about the last few days.  
  
'Lily?' James suddenly said, if not just to break the silence.  
  
'Yeah.'  
  
'Can I ask you a favour?'  
  
'Go on then.'  
  
'Well it is just, we were planning a prank, and we need a charm for it, and we're not very good at charms. So.'  
  
'No.'  
  
'Please!'  
  
'Aren't you getting a bit old for pranks?'  
  
'No. Go on.'  
  
'It's your prank. You do it.'  
  
'Well, I suppose you just don't dare to.'  
  
'Is that a dare?'  
  
'Why? Do you accept?'  
  
'I never turn down a dare.'  
  
'Well, I can think of a better one than that anyway.'  
  
'Go on then.'  
  
'Fine. I dare you. to. sleep in my dormitory for a night, without being discovered.'  
  
'And I dare YOU to the same.'  
  
'OK, but no one else can no till afterwards, then we must fess up.'  
  
Lily thought about it. 'Alright. What about the forfeit?'  
  
'We'll decided when and if.'  
  
'OK. Deal!'  
  
'Deal!'  
  
***********************  
  
AN. So my readers, what did you think of that chapter? Like I said it was a bit bitty, but the next few were a lot of fun to write, so hopefully they will be fun to read.  
  
I don't know when they will be up, because I have to type them onto the computer, and that will take sometime, as they are quite long, and I am not the world's fastest typer.  
  
Replies to reviews:  
  
LE That's alright. I enjoy the writing part, it is just the typing up on the computer that is depressing.  
  
Belandra Thank you. Dumbledore's idea behind the buddy system will become clear in a little while, but not for the moment.  
  
sissy-6 Thank you.  
  
Lily Flower Again thank you, you made me feel so happy. I know Sirius could never be responsible, but we will see, especially as Steve and Sirius' characters are so completely different.  
  
katc I like that line as well ('three of our number are attached and have been for more than two days.'). I came up with it at 2 o'clock in the morning and just had to write it down. Pity that there are more Slytherins so really 'more Slytherins the worst'. Sirius and responsibility are just two words that don't mix, but hey, we'll see. No. Not our fav giant. He is so funny, the way he lets slip all the secrets. Nevermind, we'll see, and I am sure that whatever she does it'll be good.  
  
Jaina Solo Thank you for your review, and I have taken you idea in to account.  
  
Shadow I saved the dodgiest to last. As you can see, the upload is fine. Thank you for the slight changes you made. Just one thing about your review, you said 'sehr gut meine petite freundin' isn't petite French not German? Did you like the Lily and James 'thing' then? I thought it added a bit of dimension to the story, but I wasn't sure. Maybe I should have mentioned it earlier, like in the hug scene, but I didn't, so oh well. I am glad that I put Pierre in too. He will feature reasonably strongly in a later chapter, but I already told you this, so I won't say anymore, so not to spoil anyone else's fun. Um. Slight problem, I won the review war, because I kept on the point about the story, and didn't go off about Hilpilio volcanoes. Oh, and one more mention about Emma and George, and you know what I mean, and you will be placing your life into my hands!  
  
OK. So there were my thanks. Thank you for reviewing last chapter, and hopefully you will do this one as well.  
  
In the next few chapter we will see Teddy bears And the dare, with some humorous side-tracks!!!!!  
  
The common consensus was that Remus needed a girlfriend so in the next few chapters he might get one, not straight away, I have to build that part up first. My question for this review is what name would you like his girlfriend to have, Caroline, Abbey, Julia or Jessica? (HeeHeeHee, I feel evil). Not that I feel guilty, just evil!!!) Those are my ideas, but if you are totally against them, just say. Thank you. AND REVIEW!!!!!!!! 


	6. The Boy's Room

DISCLAIMERS I do not own any of the characters you recognise.  
  
DEDICATIONS I dedicate this chapter to all those who have reviewed previous chapters. Thank you for all your suggestions, and your answers to my random questions, they will be taken into account. Please anyone else reviews are greatly received.  
  
AUTHORS NOTE Hopefully this review has come quicker than the last, as I am typing this the day that I put the last one up, but you never know. I really enjoyed writing this chapter and I really do hope you enjoy reading it, because then it will be worth the sleepless nights that I sat thinking about it. LOL, we'll see.  
  
Chapter Six - The Boys Room  
  
Later that evening Lily beckoned James away from the rest of the group.  
  
'I'll say that I am going to bed. Go up the stairs, cover myself with your cloak and sneak down and up to your room.'  
  
'Won't the others notice that you are not there?' asked James worriedly.  
  
'Nah. I'll draw my curtains round my bed, and they won't 'disturb' me.'  
  
'OK.' Said James warily. 'I'll see you in a bit then.'  
  
As he walked back towards the rest, he heard Lily call,  
  
'I'm going to bed. I'll see you in the morning.'  
  
'OK. Night Lil. Sleep well.' They all called.  
  
James suddenly felt worried. What if this wasn't such a good idea? OK, it was a bit late to back out now. Suddenly a voice interrupted his thoughts.  
  
'You OK James?' asked Alison.  
  
'What?' He asked, not hearing what she said, just recognising his name.  
  
'I asked if you were OK.'  
  
'Sorry, I was just thinking.'  
  
'He's definitely ill.' Interjected Remus, laughter in his voice.  
  
'Yeah, James think? Impossible.' Added Sirius.  
  
'Yeah.' started Peter.  
  
'I would think VERY carefully before I spoke if I were you Peter.' Said James, a silent threat in his voice.  
  
'Um. yes. I was just going to say that I think that we should be going to bed.' Gulped Peter catching his meaning.  
  
'Yes I agree Pete,' said James, 'but I have something to sort out first.'  
  
Suddenly his wand was pointing towards Sirius and Remus.  
  
'Uh, James. what are you going to do?' asked Remus nervously.  
  
'Do you remember this one Sirius?' James asked in a steady, calm voice. Then he shouted 'PELTUS OBJECTOUS!'  
  
Suddenly pillows were flying from all directions at Remus and Sirius. They both dived behind the sofa for cover, but still the pillows hit them.  
  
'James. You pig!' shouted Remus.  
  
'Why don't you just say the counter curse Sirius?' asked Alison. 'You have obviously heard that one before.'  
  
'I don't know the counter curse!' yelled Sirius. 'I am usually the one cursing!' And he grunted as one of the pillows hit him in the stomach.  
  
At this everyone burst out laughing, and soon afterwards James muttered the counter curse.  
  
'Thank you, my good friend.' Said Sirius shaking James' hand rather harder than necessary.  
  
'That's alright.' Replied James giving Sirius a 'friendly' pat on the back.  
  
'Off to bed sweetheart?'  
  
'Lead the way darling.'  
  
The rest of the common room watched, laughing at their antics. But as they left, followed by Remus and Peter supporting each other, Remus with his injuries, and Peter through laughter, the common room returned to it's usual chatter.  
  
********  
  
James entered the dormitory alone, as the others had all gone, to quote Sirius, 'use the little boys room', meaning they had gone to the toilet. He walked in and looked around.  
  
'BOO!' said a voice from behind him.  
  
'Lily. They are coming.'  
  
'Great. Might as well make myself comfy.' She said collapsing on James' bed.  
  
'You can't sleep there!' he said.  
  
'Where else am I going to sleep?'  
  
'The floor?' suggested James.  
  
'No!'  
  
'Where am I going to sleep?'  
  
'Ah, is little Jamsie-waymsie shy? It's not as if we'll be doing anything OTHER than sleeping!'  
  
Just then they heard voices from outside the door, and Lily slipped under the cloak.  
  
'Hey James, did you miss me?' said Sirius in a seductive voice.  
  
'Like you wouldn't believe sweetheart!' said James deadpan, causing a snigger from behind him, but as Remus and Peter were both laughing it went undetected.  
  
'Well then.' Said Sirius looking round. 'Let's get naked!'  
  
This prompted more than a snigger, causing James to laugh, nervously, to cover it.  
  
'I'm gonna get changed in the bathroom. It'll be quicker.' And grabbing some stuff from his trunk, he leapt inside the bathroom.  
  
'That's strange.' Commented Peter.  
  
'Nah, he's just getting fed up of you ogling his body, scared he might wake up one morning and find you couldn't resist temptation.'  
  
Whilst Peter blushed and told Remus to 'Shud up' Lily had to stuff her fist in her mouth to stop her laughing out loud. Tears were rolling down her face, but soon James came rushing out of the bathroom and the others went rushing in.  
  
'I didn't know that Peter ogled your body.' Laughed Lily.  
  
'You what? Oh. No, that is just an old joke. Now be quiet and move over.'  
  
'OK.OK.'  
  
'Silenco Dupato.' Said James waving his wand.  
  
'And that is?'  
  
'A silencing charm. Means that they cannot hear any noise from this bed. They make me do it every night because I used to snore.'  
  
'And do you still?'  
  
'No!'  
  
'I'm sorry.'  
  
'Just move over.'  
  
As Lily moved over on the bed, Sirius and Remus came back into the room.  
  
'Where's Pete?'  
  
'Oh, he got a little wet.' Laughed Sirius.  
  
James rolled his eyes, 'Right, good night then.' And he slipped onto bed.  
  
'Have you put the silencing charm on?'  
  
'Yes.' Answered James, though he knew that Sirius and Remus would not hear him.  
  
He pulled the curtains back round his bed and let out a sigh of relief.  
  
'What was that for?' asked Lily.  
  
'You have no idea how stressful that was.'  
  
'Oh well. I'll find out tomorrow.'  
  
'Tomorrow?'  
  
'Yeah. Your sleeping in my room.'  
  
'Haven't we got Astronomy tomorrow?'  
  
'Oh yeah. It'd better be the night after then.'  
  
They both lay in silence for a few minutes. James yawned.  
  
'We'd better get some sleep.' Lily said.  
  
James grunted, and rolled over, trying to get comfy.  
  
'James?' Lily asked a few moments later, just as he was dozing off.  
  
'Uh huh.'  
  
'Can I ask you something?'  
  
'Yeah.'  
  
'What would you do if the person you fancied asked out your best friend?'  
  
'I'm not going to ask Belle out.' Said James grinning to himself.  
  
'I don't fancy you, you dodo brain.' She said, hitting him. Well maybe a bit she thought, and grinned at her own stupidity, fancy James? Ur. no!  
  
'What, you don't even feel tempted by this gorgeous body?'  
  
'Shut up you vain pig.' She said hitting him again. 'Well?'  
  
'I don't know. It's not a situation I have ever been in. Why?'  
  
'Oh, it's just that in the summer of first year, Belle came round and stayed at mine, and we had this conversation. I've only just remembered it.'  
  
'OK. That's slightly weird, but hey.'  
  
'James, may I remind you that I accidentally broke Peter's nose last year because he was winding me up.'  
  
'Hey. All I was saying was. um. I forgot.'  
  
'Yeah sure.'  
  
'Lily, can I ask you something?'  
  
'Sure.'  
  
'Do you really think that you are Mike are right for each other?'  
  
'James! How dare.'  
  
'I'm sorry, it is just that I care about you. You are one of my best friends.'  
  
Lily looked up at the ceiling, trying to get her feelings clear in her head before she said anything.  
  
'I don't know.' She finally answered. 'I like him so much, but he is the first guy who has ever paid any attention to me. Apart from you and Sirius. And you are my best friend, and Sirius would flirt with McGonagall given half the chance.'  
  
'Not now though.' James interrupted.  
  
'What do you mean?'  
  
'Well, if he flirted with anyone else, let's just say, Belle would. um. hurt him.'  
  
Lily stifled a giggle. 'Yeah. Oh I'm so confused. I'm only gonna see him one a year, and part of me misses him so much, but I don't know if I love him, or if this is fair for him or me.'  
  
At this Lily let out a sob. Having been thinking about this for the past couple of days, pared with the death of Mr and Mrs Aabeck, she was utterly miserable. James sat up and put his arms round her.  
  
'Shush, it's ok Lily, it's ok.'  
  
'I'm sorry.' Lily sobbed.  
  
'Honestly, it's fine.'  
  
'I'm just so confused.'  
  
'It'll be alright. I promise.'  
  
A couple of minutes later Lily's sobs started to die down.  
  
'How about we get some sleep now?' James asked.  
  
'Ok.'  
  
James lay back with Lily still in his arms, and gradually her sobs subsided, and he realised she was asleep. Soon he drifted of to sleep as well, holding Lily in his arms.  
  
************  
  
Lily was the first to open her eyes the next morning. She frowned, then grinned, then frowned again, as she remembered the night before. Then she laughed, and at this James opened his eyes.  
  
'What's so funny?' he asked groggily.  
  
'Do you believe the amount of girls you would envy me waking up in the famous James Potter's arms?'  
  
This time it was James who laughed. Little did they know what the future held, and how often they would be in the same situation in the morning.  
  
'Good morning everyone!' came Sirius' cheery voice.  
  
'Damn!' muttered James.  
  
'Wh.' James clamped his hand over Lily's mouth.  
  
Then he whispered, 'Sirius has already taken the silencing charm off.'  
  
Suddenly the voice came again,  
  
'Good morning Remus.'  
  
'Morning Sirius.' Came the muffled reply.  
  
'Good morning Peter.'  
  
'Morning Sirius.'  
  
'Good morning James.'  
  
'Morning Sirius.' James said in a lethargic voice, then to Lily in a whisper, 'When I tell you to, slide out of bed, and go underneath. Get the invisibility cloak and sneak out when you can. OK?'  
  
Lily just nodded.  
  
She could hear the sound of someone moving around the room. Then curtains being drawn back, and a sudden yelp. Followed by another yelp and few seconds later. Then she heard footsteps coming towards James' bed, and she felt him push her. As she landed on the floor, she heard the curtains open, then,  
  
'Finally, will you all get up now? I want my breakfast!' from Sirius.  
  
'Where the hell did you get that water? It's freezing!' moaned James.  
  
*******************  
  
An hour later the boys entered the great hall, where Lily, Belle, Alison and Rebecca were already sitting. As Sirius sat down between Belle and Alison, Remus sat opposite, next to Rebecca, James sat next to Lily, who was scribbling on a bit of parchment.  
  
'Lily Evans forgot to do her homework? Stop press.' Said James grabbing himself a piece of toast and pouring a drink.  
  
'No, it's a letter.' Replied Lily sadly.  
  
'To Mike?' asked James quietly.  
  
'Yeah.'  
  
'What are you going to say?'  
  
In reply Lily handed over the letter. James glanced at her, then at the page.  
  
Mike, I'm sorry I had to write this, but I am so confused. I don't think I can life only seeing my boyfriend once or twice a year. My feelings towards you are so confused, and I don't think it would be fair to leave you hanging on, so I think that we should split up. I'm so totally sorry. Lily.  
  
When he finished he glanced up at Lily. She was studying his face intently.  
  
'Are you sure?' he asked her.  
  
In reply she nodded her head, then grabbed back her parchment, and shoved it into an envelope, before flashing a brilliant smile. Then she muttered to James,  
  
'Does he always wake you like that?'  
  
'It's your fault.'  
  
'How so?'  
  
'He got the idea when you soaked us in first year.'  
  
Lily laughed, then looking at her watch said to everyone, 'Come on you lot. It's never do to be late for Charms.'  
  
'No it wouldn't, would it Sirius?' said James.  
  
'No it wouldn't.' replied Sirius, his voice thoughtful.  
  
By this time the girls had got up and were starting to leave.  
  
'Are you coming or not?' asked Belle.  
  
'We'll catch you up in a bit sweetheart.' Replied Sirius.  
  
'Ok.'  
  
The girls carried on walking, and as they passed the 'post-box' Lily dropped her letter in.  
  
'For Mike?' asked Alison.  
  
'Yeah. I've... Um. told him I wanna split up.'  
  
'Oh Lily.' Gasped Belle. 'I'm so sorry.'  
  
'No it's fine. It's for the best. At least now I will not be snapping at you all the time.' Replied Lily smiling at them.  
  
They reached the Charms classroom, and entered and sat down. Five minutes later Professor Flitwick came in. Alison lent over Rebecca and whispered,  
  
'Where are the boys?'  
  
'I don't know.' Said Belle glancing round.  
  
'Quieten down please class. Today we are going to work on the summoning spell. We only have this lesson and next to do it, as we were supposed to do it last year, but due to some interruptions,' he said a smile on his face, looking round for the boys, but not finding them. Flitwick was the easiest going teacher, and he often enjoyed the little pranks that the boys played. 'We are.?' he carried on.  
  
Just then James burst through the door,  
  
'Sorry I'm late Professor, but Remus, Peter and Sirius didn't wake me up, or, that could be because they are still asleep.' He said glancing round the classroom. 'Oh Professor, ca I go and wake them up. Can I? Can I? Can I? PLEASE' he said in a whiney voice.  
  
The class gave out a laugh. The girls looked at each other grinning. They had a fair idea what was coming.  
  
'No Mr Potter,' was Flitwicks patient reply, 'I'm sure they will be able to find their own way here.'  
  
James grinned and skipped towards his seat. As soon as he was seated the door burst open again.  
  
'Sorry I'm late Professor,' apologised Remus, 'but Peter and Sirius didn't get me up. Or that could be because they are still asleep.' He said, also glancing round the room. 'Oh, can I go and wake them up? Can I? Can I? Can I?'  
  
Again the class let out a collective laugh. They were used to the Marauders' antics, especially in charms and they had now all started to guess what was going to happen.  
  
'As I just said to Mr Potter, I am sure they will find their own way down. If you would please take your seat, and we will get.'  
  
Again the door burst open, and Peter dashed in.  
  
'Sorry I'm late Professor, but Sirius didn't wake me up, or that could be because he is still asleep.' He repeated also glancing round the room. 'Can I go and wake him up? Can I? Can I? Can I?' he whined.  
  
Professor Flitwick was now starting to wonder if this was a prank. Even though he did not mind them pranking him and messing around in his lessons too much, he sometimes did not even realise until it was over. 'Come on boys. Let's just get on with this lessons work.'  
  
This time the door bust open as he finished speaking.  
  
'I'm sorry I'm late Professor, but my brain didn't wake me up, or that could be because I don't have a morning brain. It is more of an evening brain, it has trouble getting up,'  
  
At this Lily snorted and whilst James grinned at her, Belle, Alison and Rebecca gave her a funny look. But Sirius was carrying on.  
  
'Can I go and buy a new one? Can I? Can I? Can I?'  
  
Now the class was in hysterics, if not just at the look on Professor Flitwick's face as he realised another lesson was about to end in disaster. Some of them were having to hold each other up and were wiping their eyes.  
  
'Come on now.' Pleaded Professor Flitwick. 'Let's just do this lesson. Please be silent whilst I take the register, not another sound please, just for five minutes.'  
  
Gradually the class quietened and he opened his register.  
  
'Right. Sirius Black.'  
  
No answer came someone let out a giggle, which was quickly muffled as Flitwick looked up.  
  
'Sirius Black?'  
  
Again nothing, and this time Flitwick wasn't the only one wondering what was going on.  
  
'Why aren't you answering?'  
  
Nothing.  
  
'Sirius!'  
  
Sirius let out a massive sigh and through his arms into the air, in an impatient manner.  
  
'You said we weren't allowed to make another sound,' he said in a slow clear voice, 'so I didn't!'  
  
The whole class collapsed in laughter, whilst Sirius looked round grinning. It wasn't that funny, but after the past couple of days, they were all glad to have a good laugh. And they were still recovering from earlier.  
  
'I didn't mean not answer your name!'  
  
'Well.' Huffed Sirius. 'You could have made it clearer!'  
  
Again the class laughed.  
  
'Is there any point in carrying on?' asked Flitwick. 'What with you four coming.'  
  
Sirius glanced round and pretended to spot James for the first time.  
  
'James!' he yelled. 'Darling.'  
  
'Sirius!' Responded James with just as much enthusiasm.  
  
Both boys jumped up out of their seats and proceeded to 'kiss' cheeks.  
  
'It's been so long.'  
  
Sending the class into more laughter.  
  
Then,  
  
'Peter!'  
  
'Remus!'  
  
Flitwick just watched them and sighed. Why him? But then again, it was quite funny. Then he remembered.  
  
'Boys,' he said above the noise. The laughter immediately quietened, as they all turned to watch. 'There is a slight problem with your 'prank'. You were all eating breakfast with each other this morning.'  
  
The class bit their lips, but Flitwick grinned. And again the cheers rang out whilst they took a bow.  
  
'Can we get on with class now?' asked Flitwick.  
  
'Not likely.' Muttered James.  
  
'No. I agree Mr Potter. So I will say, write a three-foot essay on how the summoning charm works, and the technique used. And class is dismissed.'  
  
They all cheered, but Sirius wasn't satisfied.  
  
'Was that one foot Professor?'  
  
'No. Three.'  
  
'OK. One foot then.' Remus joined in.  
  
'Fine, just do whatever you feel you can.'  
  
As the class exited laughing and joking Professor Flitwick let out a sigh, perhaps he wasn't cut out to be a teacher. But then again, it was quite funny.  
  
*************  
  
As the exited Alison through herself at Sirius and hugged him.  
  
'Thank you, thank you, thank you!'  
  
'What for?' he asked confused, glancing at Belle, but she was grinning.  
  
'For getting us out of that lesson. Now I can get Lily to help me before I make a fool of myself next lesson!'  
  
'You wouldn't have made a fool of yourself.' Said Lily.  
  
'Ur Lily. What happened last time in Charms?' asked James.  
  
'Oh yeah.'  
  
'Funny though.' Sirius said.  
  
'Not for me it wasn't.'  
  
'Well, not many witches can send themselves catapulting out the window when they are trying to levitate something.'  
  
'Very funny!' responded Alison, but then she grinned. 'Flitwick's face was funny though.'  
  
And they all burst out laughing.  
  
**********************  
  
AN. WOW!!!! I got that up quick, and it was long! It was actually more than one chapter, but I decided to integrate them. What did you my lovely reviewers think of that then? I am still after a name for Remus' girlfriend. I now have one vote for Tabitha, so what does everyone else want? Tabitha, Jessica, Caroline, Julia or Abbey?  
  
Thank you to my reviewers, and the next chapter should be up in less than a week, but we will see.  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	7. The Girl's Room

DISCLAIMERS Do I really need to repeat this again? If you don't know what I am on about. see previous chapters.  
  
DEDICATIONS I dedicate this chapter to all those who have reviewed previous chapters. Thank you for all your suggestions, and your answers to my random questions, they will be taken into account. Please anyone else reviews are greatly received. Wow! I'm getting repetitive.  
  
AUTHORS NOTE OK so you are all trying to kill me because I have not updated for so many months. I'M SORRY! I've had a lot of things to do, and now during my summer holidays, I am taking the time to write it up. I don't know when the next chapter will be up, it might be tomorrow, it might be next week, or it might be nearer Christmas. I am so sorry for this taking so long, but there is nothing I can do. As for it relating to 'The Order of the Phoenix', at the moment, it will not seem like it does, but I have plans for this story, so in the end, it'll hopefully match. You'll just have to employ a little patience for this one.  
  
Chapter Seven - The Girl's Room  
  
The next morning the fifth years all staggered down to breakfast moaning.  
  
'What is the point of Astrology?' asked Belle.  
  
'It's a test of personnel strength, they want to see how many of us DON'T die from exhaustion.'  
  
'Great, that has made me feel so much better!' replied Alison, whist the rest just grunted.  
  
'Coffee, I need coffee!' moaned James.  
  
There was suddenly a leap for the coffee-pot, and soon it was empty, with each of them having downed three cups.  
  
'Come on then.' Yawned Remus, 'it's Transfiguration, and, tardiness won't do.' Doing a passable impression of Professor McGonagall.  
  
'Damn, I've left my book in my room!' moaned Lily. 'I'll have to run back and get it.'  
  
'I'll come with you.' Volunteered James.  
  
At this they stood up, Lily and James disappearing at a run.  
  
'So. What excuse are you going to use?' asked Lily.  
  
'You what?'  
  
'As too where you are tonight.'  
  
'Oh, I'm doing my astrology homework.'  
  
Lily rolled her eyes, knowing the boys took it in turns to do that homework, and the rest just copied. Just then they reached the portrait hole.  
  
'Apple Crumble.'  
  
James waited in the common room, but when Lily came down again, she was frowning.  
  
'What's wrong?' asked James.  
  
'How exactly are you planning to do your astronomy homework?' she asked.  
  
James bit his lip in thought,  
  
'I'll say I fell asleep!'  
  
Lily then looked at her watch, 'Run! We're going to be late.'  
  
Lily and James arrived at the classroom just in time, much to their friends' amusement.  
  
'Wow, a second earlier, and James would have broken a habit of a lifetime and been early, but any later and Lily would have been late!' exclaimed Alison.  
  
'Ha-very-ha!' panted Lily sliding into her seat.  
  
'Quiet please!' called Professor McGonagall from the front of the class. 'Today, we are going to transfigure cacti into teddy bears. For tonight's homework, you can write me a two-foot essay on how you completed the task. Handed into me next week. On you get then!'  
  
James and Sirius immediately turned round to talk to Lily and Belle.  
  
'Mr Potter and Mr Black, could you please turn round and get on!'  
  
'But Professor,' complained James, 'we are helping Lily and Belle. Lily's not very good at Transfiguration.' Which earnt him a cuff round the head.  
  
'Miss Evans!'  
  
'Sorry Professor.'  
  
'And Professor,' interjected Sirius, we have already done it.'  
  
'Do another couple!'  
  
'But wouldn't it be more productive to help Lily and Belle?'  
  
'Give them here.' Ordered Professor McGonagall dryly.  
  
'I don't think Lily and Belle would subject to us carrying them over there!' answered Sirius which earnt him a glare.  
  
'Here you are Professor.' James handed them over to her, hoping not to lose any more points for Gryffindor.  
  
Whereupon Professor McGonagall proceeded to hug the bears, much to the delighted grins of James, Sirius, Remus and Peter.  
  
'Very good. No prickles. 10 points each to Gryffindor, but 5 off each for answering back.' Then, 'Boys, they are very well made, maybe your helping Miss Evans and Miss Figg would be productive, you are obviously used to Teddy Bears.'  
  
The rest sniggered whilst James and Sirius blushing took their bears back.  
  
Soon Remus and Peter came to join them at Lily and Belle's table, and on there sat six bears. Lily looked over towards Alison and Rebecca. Alison was having trouble, even with Rebecca helping her.  
  
'Looks like Alison is having problems.' She commented.  
  
'Looks like Rebecca is about to chuck herself out of the window.' Peter replied.  
  
Alison looked up at them and grinned and rolled her eyes.  
  
'I do sometimes wonder if she does it just to annoy Rebecca,' commented Belle, 'then I remember when she turned her hair green.'  
  
They all laughed at the memory.  
  
Suddenly Sirius picked up his bear, to which he had been adding his own hairstyle.  
  
'There you go love,' he said handing it to Belle, 'a mini me.'  
  
'Sirius you are so sweet!' she replied leaning over to kiss him.  
  
A cough came from behind them, and this time it was Belle who blushed along with Sirius. But as nothing further was said, it was left to their friends to do the telling off.  
  
'Cool.' Said James with a flick of his wrist, drawing the attention away from Sirius and Belle, 'a mini James.'  
  
And soon the others were doing it too, and on the table stood a mini Sirius, James, Remus, Peter (which James did for him), Belle and Lily, and when Alison saw what they were doing she got Rebecca to do theirs as well.  
  
'This is the most life-like.' Said Remus, holding up James' bear, 'it's got the same hair and the half undone tie.'  
  
'What have you been up to?' came a booming voice. 'Actually, they are very life-like. Well done. Five points each for Gryffindor, but in future don't waste your time.'  
  
As she walked away, she added, 'And Mr Potter, please do your tie up properly!'  
  
***********************************************  
  
That evening James, Sirius, Alison and Rebecca were playing cards, not that there was much point, because, as Sirius put it,  
  
'James ALWAYS wins!'  
  
Suddenly Lily stood up,  
  
'I'm going to bed!'  
  
James looked at his watch, 'Yeah, and I'd better be starting that astronomy homework. See you in the morning!'  
  
'Night!' called the rest of them.  
  
Five minutes later James walked into Lily's dorm.  
  
'God! I thought it was Belle! She exclaimed.  
  
'Sorry.'  
  
'Well whilst I get changed, read that.' She said handing him a letter.  
  
James read: -  
  
'Dear Lily. I miss you so much, however, I do not think our relationship is working, so I am forced to call it off. I'm really sorry, and I still love you loads, but I don't think I can have a relationship with you when we have to be apart. I hope we can remain friends.  
  
Mike.'  
  
James sat thinking. He was glad that Mike was no longer on the scene. He liked Lily, in a different way to before, more than a friend. But he wasn't sure he was ready to tell her yet, and possibly ruin their friendship.  
  
Just then Lily came back into the bedroom,  
  
'So,' James asked, 'are you relieved, upset, or what?'  
  
'Definitely relieved.' Said Lily. 'It wasn't working, I was miserable.'  
  
Just then they heard footsteps heading towards the room. James just had time to slip under the cloak before Belle, Alison and Rebecca entered.  
  
'You know Lily,' said Belle, 'talking to yourself is the first sign of madness.'  
  
'Yeah. But have you seen these little green hairs on the back of my hand?'  
  
Alison snorted and Rebecca just looked bemused as she headed to the bathroom to get changed.  
  
'Shall we have one of our little chats tonight?' Alison asked.  
  
'No!' answered Lily quickly.  
  
'Oh go on!' wined Belle.  
  
Lily sighed, 'Ok.'  
  
'Great. What year are we on?'  
  
'Ours.' Answered Belle.  
  
'OK. Belle gets Sirius, obviously. Rebecca gets Remus.'  
  
'Why? Any reason?' asked Lily.  
  
Alison raised her eyebrows, 'Because. you know, she fancies him.'  
  
'She told you?' Belle gasped.  
  
'Nah. Lucky guess, but hopefully we'll be able to force it out from her.'  
  
Belle giggled and shook her head. Just then Rebecca came out of the bathroom, and Belle went in, shouting over her shoulder as she went,  
  
'What about you and Lily?'  
  
'Um. OK,' Alison answered, 'Lily can have. James, and I'll have Peter.'  
  
'Why?' asked Lily, starting to feel embarrassed, as they would have an audience to this conversation.  
  
'You are basically James' best friend.' Answered Alison.  
  
'Exactly, I don't think of him in that way!'  
  
As Belle came out of the bathroom, Alison leaned over and muttered in Lily's ear, 'And I am sure you fancy him!'  
  
Lily gaped for a few seconds, before deciding not to rise to the bait, and grabbing her pillow and blanket, plus of course her new Lily bear, from her bed, muttered a quick,  
  
'Stay there!' to James.  
  
Fine minutes later all the girls were sat round in a circle on the floor, Lily looking distinctly uncomfortable.  
  
'OK,' commanded Belle, 'we all know who we are doing, so first. Kissability.'  
  
'Peter, six and a half.'  
  
'Remus, eight and a half.'  
  
'Lily, it's your turn.'  
  
'You go first.'  
  
'Sirius, nine and a half.  
  
Reluctantly Lily said, 'James, um, two.'  
  
The rest of them looked at her, whilst James choked on the bed, halfway through laughing at their expressions, and being offended.  
  
'Two?' asked Belle in a disbelieving voice.  
  
'Are you sure?' asked Rebecca. 'Two, James?'  
  
'Yeah.' Said Lily, whilst dying to laugh at Alison, who seemed to be doing a fish impression.  
  
'Um, OK, ur. . . Looks?'  
  
'Peter, five.'  
  
'Remus, nine.'  
  
'James, um, four maximum.'  
  
'Four?' the rest of them asked.  
  
Lily nodded.  
  
'Well never mind then.' Said Belle frowning. 'Um . . . oh yes, Sirius, nine and a half.'  
  
'Lily, do it properly now.' Said Alison.  
  
'I am!'  
  
'Lily!'  
  
'Ok, OK, personality.' Interrupted Belle before there was a fight.  
  
'Peter, eight.'  
  
'Remus, um, ten.' Said Rebecca blushing.  
  
'James, ur, um, nine.' Muttered Lily.  
  
'Sirius, nine.'  
  
'OK. So Peter got an average of six and a half. Remus got nine. James got average five.' Said Alison glaring at Lily, ' and Sirius got nine as well.'  
  
'So, on to the next stage.' Said Belle.  
  
'No! I'm going to bed.' Replied Lily quickly.  
  
'Oh come on Lily!' moaned Alison.  
  
'Actually I agree with Lily, we did have astronomy last night, I'm tired!' added Rebecca.  
  
'No you're not! You just don't want us to ask the next question!'  
  
'Yes, and?' replied Rebecca grinning. 'I'm going to bed.'  
  
'Fine! We'll finish this tomorrow.'  
  
As Lily got into bed calling goodnight, she heard James laughing quietly. She pulled the curtains round, and muttered,  
  
'Silenco Dupato.'  
  
James suddenly appeared grinning at her.  
  
'You know, I did not believe you when you said that it was stressful.'  
  
'Two?' James questioned. 'Four maximum?'  
  
'Ah, yes, sorry about that.'  
  
'Sorry? You think sorry makes it all right?'  
  
'You didn't take it seriously did you?'  
  
'Too right I did.' Replied James. 'And for a punishment . . .' And James sprang at Lily and started tickling her, as she squealing tried to stop him.  
  
'James . . . please . . . stop it!'  
  
'What are my looks like?'  
  
'Four.'  
  
'Pardon?' he asked tickling harder.  
  
'Eight.'  
  
'Sorry must have misheard you.'  
  
'Ten!'  
  
At this James stopped. 'Thank you.'  
  
'You're a pig.' Complained Lily.  
  
'But a very handsome pig.'  
  
At this Lily had to laugh. 'Anyway, let me sleep.' She complained.  
  
Silence fell. Then James suddenly said,  
  
'We still have to fess up.'  
  
'Blast. I'd forgotten about that bit.'  
  
'How are we gonna do it?' he asked.  
  
After a couple of seconds thinking, 'I've got it.'  
  
'Care to share it?'  
  
She gave him a look.  
  
'The bears!'  
  
'The bears?'  
  
'Basically, you have to borrow Belle's, Alison's and Rebecca's. Then you record onto it things they said, and I'll do the same for Sirius', Remus' and Peter's.'  
  
'Cool.'  
  
'It'll back up our claim, and also, it might make them less . . . well, you know.'  
  
'Yeah, so how does it work?'  
  
'Well, what you do is, when you go and ask them for their bears, record their voices onto your wand. The you give yourself their voice, I'll explain that bit later, and activate the recording on the bear, say what you want, and there you go. Everytime someone touches it, out pops what you recorded.'  
  
'Can you imagine their faces?'  
  
Lily giggled. 'Anyway, I'm tired!'  
  
************************************  
  
Again it was Lily who woke up first the next day. This time she had been using James' chest as a pillow, and her neck was stiff. Again she had to laugh at the irony of the situation.  
  
She looked at her watch, 6:00, she had half an hour before she even started to think about getting up, so she moved away from James and lay on the other side of the bed thinking.  
  
Last year when her and James had been 'going out', they hadn't rally been. They had just been two friends who had wanted to feel like someone loved them, and had wanted slightly (not much) more than friendship. She had not loved him (well, not in that way, just as a normal friend), she hadn't even fancied him then, but now? Now she wasn't sure of her feelings towards James. She felt she could talk to him about anything, like her best friend, but she also felt something extra for him. Not like Mike, something more special and . . .  
  
James' stirring interrupted Lily's thoughts. Looking at her watch she saw that twenty minutes had passed, so she nudged him.  
  
'Oi. James. Get up.'  
  
'Huh?' he asked dazedly.  
  
'It's the morning!'  
  
'It's the weekend!'  
  
'But the sun is shining and the sky is blue, and also our darling friends are about to wake up.'  
  
'How the hell are you so cheerful?' he muttered.  
  
'I'm a morning person!'  
  
'Well I'm not, so let me go back to sleep.'  
  
'Now Jamsie-waymsie, you don't want to get caught, unless we are the ones to tell them, and get it straight before they think of anything else, they'll think something has been going on.'  
  
'Again?'  
  
Lily just grunted. 'UP!' she said. Now!'  
  
'OK OK! How are we going to do this?'  
  
'They'll still be asleep, so apart from your cloak for extra cover, you should be alright.'  
  
'OK.'  
  
'You ready?' asked Lily.  
  
'Sure.'  
  
'Right, I'll see you about eleven in the library.'  
  
AN: So what did you think? Again, I apologise for the length of time it has taken me to update. I don't even know when I'll get the next bit up either, I have it written by pen, it is just a case of typing it up, but I don't know when I'll get chance. More romance will soon be happening between Lily and James, but only for a short while. I won't say anymore lest I give the game away, but at 23:26. I am going to bed, to write some more by hand (I think best away from the computer). I have about three more chapters planned out in my mind, so I will atleast have them down on paper by 3:00, computer wise, I might find time for typing up in between doing physics coursework, shall we say a page for page?  
  
Anyway, that is enough of me rabbiting on. I am sure most of you won't have read this, but anyway.  
  
THANK YOU to all reviewers, I cannot mention you by name, cos that priceless information is on the other computer.  
  
I HOPE to see you again soon.  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!! PLEASE!!!!!!!!!! I know I don't deserve it, but have some heart, it might encourage me! *flutters eyelashes* 


	8. The Confession

DISCLAIMERS Do I really need to repeat this again? If you don't know what I am on about. see previous chapters.  
  
DEDICATIONS I dedicate this chapter to all those who have reviewed previous chapters. Thank you for all your suggestions, and your answers to my random questions, they will be taken into account. Please anyone else reviews are greatly received. Wow! I'm getting repetitive.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE Here is another chapter, for you to read, digest, and be nasty about, or then again, compliment. I don't know depends how good you feel it is. This could possibly be my shortest chapter to date, but after spending all last night typing the previous up, then going to bed, only to stay awake planning the next four chapters, what do you expect. I am also typing this up WHILST doing my physics, so it could be interesting.  
  
Anyway, on with the story.  
  
CHAPTER EIGHT - The Confession  
  
'Belle, can I borrow your bear? And Sirius'?' asked James.  
  
'Yeah sure. But why?'  
  
'I'll show you later.'  
  
***************************************  
  
'Remus, Peter, can I borrow your bears?'  
  
'Why?' asked Remus.  
  
'Please!' Lily pleaded. 'I'll show you later, and give them back.' (AN strange how attached they are to the little things.)  
  
'OK then.' Answered Peter for them both.  
  
***************************************  
  
'Alison, Rebecca, can I borrow your bears?'  
  
'Yeah sure.' Answered Rebecca.  
  
'Why?' asked Alison.  
  
'Please. I just want to try something.'  
  
'OK.' Said Alison giving James a dodgy look.  
  
***************************************  
  
When James walked into the library, Lily was already waiting in a corner, her bag full, with a teddy's arm hanging out the side.  
  
'Nice bear!' said James grinning at her.  
  
Lily glanced down and grinned back. 'Did you get them?'  
  
'Uh huh. But you should have seen the look on Alison's face, I don't know what she thinks I'll be doing with them.'  
  
Lily just snorted. 'Come on then. Did you record their voices?'  
  
'Yes. What's that spell again?'  
  
'OK, you tap the bear, and say Recordo Voicieo. Then you say to your wand the person's name, and point it at your throat. Then you get there voice. Tap the bear, say what you want to say, tap it again, and change you voice back. OK?'  
  
'Cool.'  
  
So they set to work.  
  
****************************************  
  
Two hours later James and Lily persuaded Belle, Sirius, Peter, Remus, Alison and Rebecca to go to the girl's dormitory.  
  
'We've got something to tell you guys.' Said James nervously.  
  
'I know you dumped Mike Lily, but I didn't think you'd start seeing James so soon afterwards.' Said Belle.  
  
'Us?' they asked in unison. (AN or was it a major second. Sorry, at the time of writing this on paper, I had just done a music exam. And it is just easier to copy it up word for word.)  
  
'No way.' They burst out laughing and it was a couple of minutes before James calmed himself enough to realise that they rest were looking at the weirdly.  
  
'No, it's just . . . Well . . .' he glanced at Lily.  
  
'OK,' she said, 'we had a dare, and it was for the other person to sleep in their dormitory for the night.' She stopped and looked at the startled faces of her friends, to James.  
  
'Don't worry, we a) didn't do anything, or b) see anything we shouldn't.'  
  
'That's why James got changed in the bathroom!' yelled Peter. 'Not because of me!'  
  
The rest just looked at him.  
  
Lily took this opportunity to carry on. 'And we decided to give you something, a) as prove we did it, and b) as a kind of momentum thing. James?'  
  
'Yeah, Belle, Alison, Rebecca, here are your bears, if you just hug them.'  
  
Alison and Belle looked at each other and raised their eyebrows. But Rebecca just squeezed hers.  
  
'Average nine out of ten.' Came Rebecca's voice.  
  
Alison, Belle and Rebecca looked at each other, and then had to laugh, whilst the boys looked questioningly at James.  
  
The Belle said, 'I'll give mine a go.'  
  
'Kissability 9.5, looks 9.5, personality 9.5.'  
  
She laughed.  
  
'I hope you were talking about me.' Said Sirius.  
  
'Of course.' She replied, and then leaned in for a kiss.  
  
'Puh-lease!' exclaimed Rebecca, and then blushed as everyone laughed.  
  
The Alison's voice came.  
  
'I'll have Peter.'  
  
Peter looked at her worriedly, whilst the rest burst out laughing.  
  
A couple of minutes later when the teasing of 'when and where are you going to have him then?' finished, Lily passed the boys their bears.  
  
Remus went first.  
  
'He'll wake up one morning and find you couldn't resist temptation.'  
  
This time only Lily giggled, as the girls and James looked confused (AN Remember he was out of the room), Remus and Sirius grinned, and Peter glared.  
  
Then came, 'I don't ogle James' body.' In Peter's voice.  
  
'I should hope not.' Said Alison, 'that would be slightly scary.'  
  
'I think you'll all like Sirius'.' Said Lily.  
  
'And I say, let's listen to him for once.' Added James, which earnt him a smack round the head from Lily.  
  
The rest all looked questioningly at Sirius, who shrugged.  
  
'Go on then!' said Belle.  
  
'Let's get naked!' came Sirius' voice.  
  
Everyone burst out laughing before Sirius said,  
  
'I think I agree with my advice.'  
  
At that, the boys started to undo their ties and shirts. The girls' grabbed pillows in front of their faces, halfway between laughter and mock horror, though three of them were half hoping the boys would take their tops off.  
  
The Alison threw her pillow at them, and things went from there.  
  
***********************************  
  
'So, what did you think?' asked Lily as they cleared up.  
  
'Very good.'  
  
'Nearly up to our standards.'  
  
'James Potter, don't you dare repeat anything you heard.' Belle threatened.  
  
'I promise I won't. Though I don't know why I should, when people insult me with a two!'  
  
'What was I supposed to say? And I thought we had already sorted this out?'  
  
*knock knock*  
  
They all looked at each other, and the boys dived under the beds.  
  
'Ah girls,' said Professor McGonagall, 'I was wondering whether I could borrow your bears to show Professor Dumbledore, I think he will find them most interesting.'  
  
'Uh . . . Professor.' Lily stuttered.  
  
'I'll bring them back.' Said the Professor as she picked up Sirius'.  
  
'Let's get naked.' Boomed into the silent room.  
  
The Professor did a double take. 'Um. . .' she said as she grabbed the next one.  
  
'I don't ogle James' body!' came Peter's voice.  
  
She dropped them. 'Maybe I'll just tell him about them.' She said.  
  
She turned round to exit the room, but as she did so she said,  
  
'Nice shoes Potter, Black, don't let me see them in the girl's dormitory again.'  
  
And she shut the door.  
  
The boys climbed out from underneath the beds, and looked at each other. A) It was the first time they had seen Professor McGonagall speechless, and B) she hadn't even told them off.  
  
Remus looked at his watch. 'Sorry guys, I've got to be somewhere. I'll see you later ok?'  
  
'Yeah, and we should be going before she changes her mind.' James said.  
  
'James, you have to tell me how you recorded those voices.' Sirius said.  
  
'Yeah, and Rebecca, could you help me with that Charms essay?' asked Alison.  
  
'And me?' asked Peter.  
  
'OK.' She sighed.  
  
Lily and Belle looked at each other.  
  
'We'll keep you company.'  
  
And each absentmindedly grabbing their bears, much to the amusement of the rest of Gryffindor when they arrived in the common room, they left.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE!!!!  
  
So another chapter done, and so soon as well, that is two in one day. Be proud of me. It is a kind of apology for not getting it up quicker. Hopefully the next ones will follow soon, I have them planned and everything. Just have to write them. More Lily and James stuff will appear. For the moment anyway.  
  
And now, I might just take time to thank my reviewers of chapter 6.  
  
I wish to thank:  
  
Shadow - Yes, 'Let's get naked.' Rules. And I do have this habit of using things that go on around me, who doesn't?  
  
Janina Alcatsol - Thank you.  
  
Shadeo - AHHHHH! Stop scaring me SHADOW!!!!  
  
Kaeldra Sedai of the Blue Ajah - Wow! Nice name. Mike bugged me too. But hey. I wrote him.  
  
Also thanks go to: She-who-must-not-be-named, and SSoCcErBaBe.  
  
I have also realised that my lovely friend Shadow, also known as Shadeo and SS had reviewed a number of times. Oh well, thanks. AND SEE! I DID UPDATE!!! NAH NAH NAH NAH NAH!  
  
Anyway, just ignore that moment of madness, thanks for reviews, but I will be even happier with more, so please review and I might write faster. (Side point. . . did you know, this is the first time I have typed up a chapter, and not had another one already waiting to be typed. NO!!!!!)  
  
Anyway,  
  
Bye for now  
  
STAR! 


End file.
